


Spring Break

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, High School AU, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren take a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris has had his bag for this trip packed for a week now. 

He knows that his mother knows exactly how over prepared he is. On Tuesday she’d asked where his green shirt was, and he'd had to say that he already had it in his suitcase. She'd gotten that look on her face like she was a little nervous but mostly amused, that same look she usually has about Darren now, and she'd let it drop. 

Now it's the Friday before spring break, three o'clock in the afternoon, and Darren will be here any minute. Chris has been running around all afternoon making sure that everything in his room is straightened and there are no embarrassing baby pictures out and unpacking and repacking his bag to make sure he wasn't doing something embarrassing like forgetting underwear or socks. 

"Christopher," His mother says gently. "Why don't you just come sit down and watch some tv with me?" 

"... fine," he says, though he still checks his phone every two minutes.

Darren pulls into the driveway, checks the address for the twelfth time and smooths his hair down as much as possible. He's nervous. So very, very nervous. Meeting a boyfriend's parents for the first time, especially when they know him as the much _older_ boyfriend of their high school child, is enough to send anyone running. 

He takes a deep breath and steels his nerves before striding up to the front door and knocking.

Chris jumps off of the couch when he hears the knock on the door. 

And then he trips over the rug and almost busts his ass. He catches himself on the arm of the sofa and stands there, stunned, for a few seconds. 

"Chris." His mother is openly laughing at him now. "Sit down, sweetie. Let me get the door."

Darren waits patiently on the porch until the door opens, revealing not Chris as expected but an older woman, smiling amusedly at him. 

"Ah, Mrs. Colfer?" He asks, suspecting as much. 

"Darren, hello dear, how nice to finally meet you. Won't you come in?" She holds the door open for him and Darren thanks her as he steps over the threshold and into the house. 

"Thank you for inviting me," he says quickly, remembering his manners.

"Well, I don't think I am technically the one that invited you..." She teases but mostly at Chris, not really aimed at Darren. 

Chris, who is biting his lip and looking at Darren with bright, excited eyes. They haven't seen each other in three weeks - the longest they've gone since they started dating. Chris's parents had been adamant that he spend his weekends studying for the pre-spring break midterms instead of galavanting across the state (And, though Chris is loathe to admit it to them, it was probably the wisest decision. He wouldn't have done any studying with Darren besides anatomy.).

Darren stares at Chris, standing there looking so fucking _good_. He wants to run over, grab Chris and kiss him so hard, press their lips together and their bodies and just rut against him and tell him he's never going to be away again this long. 

But he knows that isn't exactly polite behaviour. 

Instead, he smiles hugely and holds out his arms. Even his mother should allow a hug.

All of the tension just melts out of Chris and he steps into Darren's hug. "Hi," he whispers, feeling Darren's arms just squeeze him more tightly. "Missed you."

He doesn't think he says it loudly enough that his mother can hear but when he pulls away she's looking at him with an expression that she gets when a cute puppy goes by. 

"How was your drive, Darren? Would you like something to drink? I could make coffee." She asks. 

Darren presses a kiss to Chris' temple at that and snuggles in closer to his body. "Oh no, you don't need to go to that trouble for me," he insists. "I'm fine." 

He keeps his arms around Chris even as they break from the hug, still wanting him close.

"I'm sorry you won't get to meet Chris's father, but he's at work and I know you don't want to wait that late to get on the road." It's a gentle hint that she doesn't want them driving all night, a very motherly one. 

Chris doesn't wait to see how Darren handles it. "You're right, we should probably leave soon, actually. Come on, Darren - you can help me with my... my bag." 

He's only got one, and it's obvious he doesn't really need help, but he wants to save Darren from the inquisition to come - or at least buy him some time.

Darren follows along behind Chris up to his room. He wraps his arms around Chris waist once they are alone and presses up alongside him. 

"Mmm hi."

Chris turns in his arms and almost desperately wraps himself around Darren. 

"Hi," he says, smiling and looking him in the eye for a split second before pressing his mouth to Darren's in a very long, very much needed kiss. "I missed you. Even though I just talked to you this morning. Oh, god, I'm that teenage cliche, aren't I? I don't care. I missed you."

"I haven't kissed you in three weeks, you think I'm gonna disagree?" He growls softly in the back of his throat and pushes Chris against a wall, the kiss going from soft to hard in moments.

Chris laughs and lets Darren work out his enthusiasm in the kiss before he pulls away. "Okay, no looking like we were making out the second we were alone," he orders. "Even though.... we did." 

He steps back, suddenly realizing that Darren is in _his room_. He's a little embarrassed but stands by his decor, including the framed picture of them on his nightstand he just put there a week ago.

Darren grins goofily back at him, grabbing one last peck before he looks around.

"This where all the magic happens?" He asks, bouncing on the bed.

"If by magic you mean all the nights with my laptop." Chris sits down beside him, unable to stop grinning. 

"Mm yeah I like that view," he teases. He runs a hand over Chris' jawline and pulls him into another kiss.

"You get a better view for the next nine days," Chris says, leaning into Darren. His bed is only a twin but he lays back on it and tugs Darren down with him. 

"Fuck. Nine fucking days." Darren grins and presses his hips into Chris. "God I can't wait. So many things..." He trails off whispering before kissing Chris again.

Chris smiles and curves a hand around Darren's body to keep him in close. "Nine days," he repeats, and then just lets his head rest on the pillow by Darren's. "I can't wait." 

"You ready for all the awesome adventures we're gonna have?"

"Yes." Chris is smiling so hard. His voice drops a little bit. "Also for all of the sex."

"Oh yeeeeaaah," he says, grinning wider. He grabs onto Chris and thrusts against him, making over the top grunting noises while doing so.

Chris claps a hand over Darren's mouth, laughing but trying to be genuine. "Shush! I would not put it above my mother to just walk in here."

Darren laughs but concedes, going quiet. "Alright, ready to get this show on the road, then?" He asks hopefully.

Chris is nervous before he responds. "I wanted you to meet Hannah first. She'll be home in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

He smiles and nods excitedly. "Of course! I'd love to meet Hannah. I've heard a lot about her, it will be nice to put a name and a face together."

As if on cue, Chris hears the door downstairs open and then slam shut. "That should be her," he says, sitting up and reaching for Darren's hand to pull him up too. 

Darren goes where directed, following along behind Chris like an obedient pup as he pulls Darren through the house to greet Hannah. 

They spend the next twenty minutes talking to his sister, who is enchanted with Darren right away - or maybe she just really likes having someone new to show her stuffed animal collection off to. Either way, Chris considers it a success. 

"We should probably leave now," he says after a while, sorry to interrupt but wanting to be alone with Darren and get their trip started.

Hannah looks sad but Darren is quick to give her a hug. "Hey, I'm sure I'll be back and you can tell me all about any new adventures, yeah?" She seems to perk up at that and it makes Darren grin. 

"Alright then, ready to head out?" Darren asks. 

This time Chris nods, no complaints - no more reasons to stay. He’s just as eager to set out as Darren is. 

Chris gives his mother a big hug and promises he'll check in frequently, then also promises Hannah he'll bring her back a present. She's not overly sad about _Chris_ leaving, but that makes her happy. 

"Darren, too?" She asks, looking at him expectantly. "Two presents, please."

"Of course two presents!" He promises with a grin. She's mollified and skips off to play, leaving Darren to grab Chris' hand and pull him out into the car. He takes his time, stowing Chris' bag, getting in the car and doing his seat belt. They pull out of the driveway and begin heading down the road towards route 1. They drive a bit until there is a pull off area without any traffic. Darren turns and parks there, quickly undoing his seatbelt and grabbing Chris' face to kiss him hard and needy before Chris has a chance to ask what is going on. 

"Wasn't able to do this like ... earlier... fuck."

Chris laughs and kisses him back just as enthusiastically, fingers sinking into Darren's hair and almost pulling him into Chris's lap. "Where are we staying tonight?" Chris asks. "Please somewhere private."

"So private babe," he assures him. "It's like an hour down the road," he admits with a sheepish grin. 

"Oh, god, I l-" Chris stumbles over his words, knowing what he was about to say but averting. "I want you, that's perfect. Just - drive. Now." 

He playfully shoves Darren back into the driver's seat. 

Darren groans hard and has to reach down to physically adjust himself in his pants. He can't help it; he might have gotten off in the three weeks since he's seen Chris (and Chris may have helped him) but it isn't the same. 

He drives as fast as physically possible without catching the attention of the state cops and makes it to the small quaint motel in under fifty minutes.

Chris’s own patience wears thin. He can’t even make it fifty minutes - he spends the last twenty minutes of that with his hand on Darren's cock, ensuring that he's properly motivated. He finally takes his hand away when they pull into the parking lot. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-- come on Chris, I fucking need you now oh god." He grabs Chris' face for another kiss before he begins grinding up against his thigh. "I'll just... I'll go check... in..." He pants, dragging himself from Chris' mouth to hurry into the lobby.

Chris laughs, feeling giddy and impatient but obviously not quite as impatient as Darren is. He likes that - it makes for fun play when Darren starts out needing to be calmed down a little. 

He waits while Darren gets their keycard and then grabs his hand while they walk through the hotel to the elevators. This is far enough away from home that he doesn't particularly care who sees.

Darren tugs a bit on Chris's hand when they come out of the elevator, pulling him further down the hall. He's quick with the keycard, throwing the door open when the lights flash green. "Oh thank god--" He pulls both of them inside, dropping their stuff and immediately falls down to his knees in front of Chris. He pants and nuzzles along the edge of his pants, lips dragging. "I need-- please---?" He begs softly. 

Chris thinks for the first couple of seconds that Darren just means that he needs to blow Chris, but he realizes with only a glance at Darren's face and his posture that this isn't about sex. 

It's something else. It's the other thing between them. "Darren." His voice goes sharper, like every syllable has a purpose. He steps back, takes a steadying breath for himself and then appraises the situation. "On your knees, that's good. Remember your colors?" 

He knows Darren does, but he wants some sort of outward indication that a - a scene is what Darren wants, and this gives him a chance to back out without disobeying.

"Yes, yes yes yes," Darren babbles, nodding and nuzzling at his hip. "Green, so green Sir." And this is exactly what he needs, to feel Chris in charge of him and controlling and taking care of him.

"Good. Then I don't want to hear you speak without permission unless it's to safeword. Nod if you understand," Chris says. 

Darren nods enthusiastically so that Chris knows he understands. His body shivers with anticipation with what he's going to do.

"You're mine for the next nine days, aren't you?" Chris reaches out and puts two fingers under Darren's chin, tipping his head upward so Darren is looking at Chris. "Your body is mine, and your cock is mine. You aren't to touch yourself except for cleaning up purposes unless you have permission from me. You can't come until I tell you to. Do you understand?" 

Fuck that is... Darren reels from the realization of what Chris is saying. 

"Yes, Sir," he breathes obediently, staring up at Chris with wide trusting eyes. 

"Good." Chris steps back, arms at his side. "Undress for me, and then I want you back on your knees."

Darren has never moved so fast in his life. He pulls his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor before he falls back onto his knees. He wants to be a good boy, wants Chris to praise him.

"Messy," Chris says, frowning. He doesn't particularly _care_ , and he doesn't want Darren to think he's angry, but he wants Darren to feel like he's earned the reward when he gets it. "I think you should pick those up and fold them first."

Darren begins to whine but all it takes is a slight raised eyebrow and Darren quiets, setting to the task that Chris gave him. He folds everything up neatly as possible and lays them on the floor by his knees, looking back up for confirmation that this was acceptable.

Chris almost smiles at how reluctant Darren is. He looks like a kid being told to clean up his room before he can go outside to play. 

"That was very good, thank you." Chris steps closer, looking down over Darren's smooth body, to his cock - not completely hard but most of the way there, resting thick against his thigh. "You worked this morning, didn't you? You may answer me."

"Yes I did, Sir," Darren replies softly. "I couldn't... Get out of the private, Sir." He wants to explain further but he also doesn't want to throw off the scene so he goes quiet.

Chris isn't going to punish Darren for it... not directly, at least. 

He is going to make his rule clear, though. "Someone else touched you today - so I'm not going to. Not for sex." 

Darren's eyes widen. "But Sir--" He starts before quickly biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from speaking. He goes silent and drops his eyes from Chris' face, bowing his head and accepting what Chris is giving him.

"But for the next nine days, no one else will have their hands on you, will they?" Chris gently reminds him. "So after tonight we won't have to worry about this. And I'll still hold you, after. I'm not taking that away from you, ever. Or from me.

"Yes, Sir," Darren replies dutifully. He's still sad that he won't be able to have sex with Chris for even longer. His mind starts drifting out of the scene, wondering if they should stay here in this hotel or maybe push on a bit further and give themselves some time for tomorrow instead. He's weighing the benefits of paying a night in a hotel they don't use and misses anything Chris might be saying.

Darren keeps his head bowed and just lets himself drift within the scene, trusting Chris knows what to do and that he'll love all of it.

"Since I'm not going to touch you tonight, I thought we could talk about some of the things we're going to do this week, and you have permission to touch yourself," Chris says. "I want to make a list of things we want to try, and we can go shopping together in San Francisco when we're there and buy the things we'll need. I do have one thing for you now though..." 

Chris goes over to his bag and pulls out a small black box. He hands it to Darren so that he can open it. 

Darren reaches out to touch Chris' thigh, taking the box in one hand and looking at him. He has something he wants to say but he isn't sure how this is done. Does he not say anything until later? Does he interrupt? He figures that it’s best not to ignore direct orders from Chris, so he doesn't say anything yet. He'll mention something later, once they're in bed together. 

He looks down at the box and back to Chris before tugging on the ribbon and opening it up. It wasn't what he was expecting.

He watches Darren's face to see if he likes the cuff. Chris had gone two days ago after school to a leather goods store and searched through until he found one he liked, sturdy and thick with braided design set into it and smooth soft suede lining the inside to keep it from irritating. 

Darren runs his fingers over the supple, soft leather, staring at in awe. "Chris it’s... It’s beautiful," he breathes, looking back up at him. "Will you...?" He asks hopefully, holding it out to him.

Chris is almost reverent as he puts the cuff on Darren, smiling when he looks down at it. "Mine," he says softly, rubbing the space between the leather and Darren's wrist. 

"Yours," he repeats quietly. He's breaking a rule but he doesn't even realize it. He stares at where Chris' fingers encircle his wrist, followed by the cuff. "It's gorgeous Sir. Thank you."

Chris doesn't care if Darren breaks the rule right now. He drops down to his knees, still slightly looming over Darren, and leans in to kiss him gently. "You aren't to take this off unless you have permission from me." 

"Always keep it on?" He asks softly, knowing Chris will know he means his shows in particular.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Chris asks. 

Darren's grin is huge. "No, Sir," he replies happily. He wants to leave it on for his shows, wants to have that connection to Chris always.

Chris pets his fingers through Darren's hair. "Good boy. It's going to make me so happy, seeing you wearing that. And if you want me to get one - if you want to pick one out for me - I'll wear it on the other wrist."

"I do," he says eagerly. "I do want you to have one, Sir." He leans forward and presses his lips to the inside of Chris' wrist, over where the cuff would lay. 

"Good," Chris says, rewarding Darren with another kiss. "Now, do you want to get dressed again and go get some dinner or do you want me to let you get yourself off first? If you want to wait, then in the morning I'll fuck you. If you come now, I'll wait until tomorrow night." 

He wants to limit Darren's options and reinforce that Darren's orgasms are ultimately Chris's to dole out, but still present him with some measure of control to start with. 

"We'll get dinner first," Darren decides. 

Right now Darren can wait, and the idea of taking some time in the morning to fuck nice and slow instead of waiting until even later is all the incentive he needs. 

"Good choice," Chris says. He gets to his feet and takes another moment to admire Darren, naked except for the cuff, exactly how Chris had imagined him wearing it for the first time. He holds out one hand. "Up."

Darren slides his hand into Chris', letting him pull him up. He stands on his toes and kisses Chris lightly on the lips. "Thank you," he whispers softly.

"You can put your clothes back on now. I'm starving," Chris admits. "Let's go find somewhere with great burgers?"

"Why don't you look on your phone to find a place while I get dressed again? You know I'll eat anything," Darren says with another grin and yet another quick kiss to Chris' lips. He's missed doing this and is going to take his time to do it at any opportunity now.

Chris finds them a place to eat using his phone. He feels happy and light, which almost surprises him considering neither of them had actually gotten off. The rush of sex is heady but he thinks the pleasure would have been fleeting compared with the satisfaction and sense of grounding he gets from having this different level of intimacy with Darren. 

He has a big smile on his face when Darren comes back after a brief trip to the bathroom. "C'mere," Chris says, and pulls him in for a long, deep kiss. 

Darren goes where pulled, opening his mouth to Chris and kissing him back hard and deep, curling his tongue against Chris's and begging for more.

* 

Darren steals sips of Chris' milkshake grinning each time he does it successfully without Chris noticing. 

Chris doesn’t notice because he’s too distracted by the conversation taking place behind them, two middle aged women cattily snarking over a man they've apparently both slept with. 

Darren keeps glancing over at Chris at each hidden snort. 

"What?" He finally asks, not knowing what he keeps laughing at.

"Shh," Chris says, nodding behind them. "Listen." 

_Enrique_ apparently has the most gorgeous eyes ever, they both agree, but is lacking in 'the downstairs department' - it's nice that the women find common ground, Chris thinks. 

Darren quirks his lips to the side and listens, having to downplay his own giggles. 

"Niiiice," he clears his throat softly. "I'm so glad to have a lover with a big cock," he says, loud enough that the ladies could hear him of they wanted to.

There's an instant moment of quiet as the two ladies process that. 

"Darren!" Chris leans into him, snickering. 

Then one of the ladies starts talking again, apparently decided to pretend she didn't hear that. "Well, you know, at the end of the day it's his _wife_ that really had to deal with the worst of it, now isn't it? I bet the poor dear has a headache every night."

Darren can't help but shake his head and cackle. "Touché," he adds, grabbing Chris' hand and dragging him out of the booth.

Chris lets Darren pull him away. "Where are we going?" He hisses, laughing. 

Darren pulls them over near an old time jukebox as he digs into his pocket for change. "Gonna pick something for us to dance to?"

"Dance? In here?" Chris looks around the little burger joint. No one else is dancing. But then again - this is Darren. He's not too surprised, so he just smiles and says, "Okay."

He plunks a few quarter into the machine and let's Chris pick the music before bundling him close in his arms, spinning them both around.

Chris lets his arms loop loosely around Darren's neck, a little bit of space between them - dancing to have fun, not as foreplay, relaxing and silly. He catches the women staring at them, one of them looking surprised and the other almost amused. He gives them a little wave over Darren's shoulder.

Darren snuggles his face into Chris' neck and breathes him in, just happy to have him in his arms again. 

When the song ends Chris puts his hands on Darren's face and gives him a sweet kiss. "That was fun."

Darren leans in and kisses him back, ignoring any people that are watching. "Mmhm. You know I think our hotel room has a jacuzzi tub," he says enticingly.

"I think that sounds perfect," Chris says. He almost asks how Darren is affording this but he knows Darren makes plenty of money so he really isn't that surprised. 

Darren drives them back to the hotel, his arm around Chris' waist as they walk through the lobby together. Their hips bump but Darren doesn't feel like peeling away from him.

"Are you really okay with everything?" Chris asks. "Because if you did really want..." 

"Did really want...? What?" Darren isn't sure where this is going, he doesn't even think to question Chris' decisions from earlier.

"To have sex. Tonight." Chris swallows. "I know you didn't safeword, but I still want to make sure that my uh... my instincts are right, I guess. I want to make sure we're on the same page."

Darren smiles and stops, they're in the lobby by the elevators but Darren doesn't care and he takes the moment to reach out and take Chris' face in his hands and kiss him soundly. 

"Never question your instincts babe. I love them."

"Okay," Chris says, stealing another kiss. "So, jacuzzi?"

"Yes. Yes absolutely." He smiles and takes Chris' hand again, leading him to the elevators. They wait for a car and ride up silently, the two of them wrapped tightly around each other, Darren humming along with the annoying elevator music as they go. 

"Nice night, you between my legs, all hot and naked… I also saw some awesome Turkish robes in there. Or maybe they're Swedish, I don't know man, what makes a robe Turkish anyways?" Darren asks, leading Chris to their room.

"I have no idea. I've never stayed in a hotel when it wasn't with my parents," Chris admits, laughing. "They don't exactly check us into the kind of places that offer robes like that. It's usually two double beds, Mom and Hannah in one and me and my dad in the other. And he snores.

"Mm, I don't snore at least," he says back, pulling him into a kiss. "Come on." He turns and heads into the bathroom, beginning to draw a bath for them.

Chris sits on the far edge of the tub and watches Darren fill it until it starts to bubble up. Darren strips down, tossing his clothes aside before moving on to Chris. He is far more reverent with his clothes, taking his time to reveal the skin and kiss it softly before pulling him into the bathtub.

Chris settles with his back against the side and pulls Darren to sit between his legs. He wants to hold Darren, wants to feel him like that so close with absolutely nothing between them. "I might have to instate a no clothes in the bedroom rule when we live together," Chris says. "I like this too much."

"Ooh, you think?" Darren asks happily, resting against him. "I certainly like the sound of that. Don't know what Joey will think but, eh, whatever forget him."

"Well, just in our room, not the whole apartment," Chris says. "You naked in the kitchen could lead to bad things, like the apartment catching on fire."

"I'd never be able to cook you bacon," Darren sympathizes sadly. "Or tomato sauce."

"I'd never be able to cook anything. You'll be too distracting." Chris kisses the warm, damp curve of Darren's neck, then in a juvenile move whispers, "Good thing we both get lots of protein other ways."

Darren barks a laugh. "Mm, yeah, that's true. Definitely got that one covered."

Chris reaches down and finds Darren's cock under the water, feeling the warm soft weight of it against his hand. He doesn't stroke it, just holds it in his grasp and feels it start to thicken a little. 

Darren closes his eyes and makes sure not to thrust into his fist.

"Mine," Chris says in a low, pleased whisper. 

"Yeah you like it...?" He says softly, shifting his hips.

"This part of you? I love it," Chris says honestly. 

"You love it? You need it Cee?" He asks, growing breathless.

"All of you," Chris murmurs.

"You have it, have all of me," Darren assures him, pushing back into him. He turns his head into his neck and breathes in deeply, wanting to feel him, smell him, taste him all around.

Chris lets go of his cock and wraps both arms around Darren. "You're ruining me for future relationships, you know. I'm never going to want anyone else again." 

And he already never wants _Darren_ to want anyone else again.

Darren turns in the bathtub, sitting up on his knees in between Chris's legs to look at him. "Who said you could have future relationships? Or wanting other people, hm?" 

Chris grins. "You sure you won't get tired of me? It's not just the allure of jailbait and as soon as I hit eighteen you'll find another starry-eyed, horny high schooler?" 

"Well..." He starts before laughing. "Never babe," he answers seriously.

Chris tugs him forward until Darren is straddling his lap and then gives him a sweet kiss. "Good. In that case, I guess I'll keep you, too." 

His fingers delve under the water to play across Darren's asshole absently. 

Darren gasps hard and rocks into his hands. "Oh god," he moans needing it.

Chris laughs at how responsive Darren is and kisses him again. "Not going to fuck you tonight," he reminds Darren, but that doesn't stop him from teasing with one fingertip pressed to the knuckle.

The water eases the slide a little bit but there’s no mistaking it for actual lube. It’s a dry push, Darren’s body wanting but resisting, too. "Love your hands on me babe, need them." 

"Darren, my hands will always be on you." Chris strokes from his ass up to his shoulder blades and back down again.

Darren shivers and closes his eyes and just enjoys Chris's hands on his body. He loves to feel his fingers running over him, stroking and touching in a way that lets Darren realize how much Chris _knows_ his body already.

"You know what else a week alone means?" Chris asks. He waits for Darren to shake his head, indicating that no, he doesn't know, then he goes on. "It means that if I leave marks on you they have time to heal and still not get you in trouble with your bosses." 

He sees the intrigue in Darren's eyes at that. His fingers trail upwards over Darren’s warm, slick skin to the back of his neck. 

"Where do _you_ think I should mark you?" Chris asks. 

"Everywhere," Darren breathes out hopefully. Trying to pinpoint where exactly he wants Chris' fingers and mouth is difficult because he wants them all over his body. 

Chris just laughs. "God, I used to think hickeys looked so dumb on kids at school, but... none of those kids looked like you." 

He leans forward and carefully applies suction to Darren's neck, low enough that his shirt will cover it in front of his parents. 

Darren moans and presses his body into Chris's; he rocks slowly back and forth, rubbing their chests together. It isn't much but god it is definitely enough to make him feel good.

Then Chris pushes him back. "The water's going cold, and I want to wash your hair. Do you have special shampoo you want to use?" 

Chris is asking for the moment and also because he wants to know these things. He wants to be able to make decisions and do things that he knows Darren will want him to do without having to double check the details. 

Darren shakes his head. He gets out of the tub and shivers his way over to the sink and back, bringing his shampoo with him. "I don't use anything particular unless I'm trying to maintain the curls for a show or an audition. You, uh, get to see me au natural, Sir." He adds with a wink as he settles back into the tub.

"Good," Chris declares, deciding that he wants as much difference between his Darren and Everett as he can get. He grabs the bottle of shampoo and repositions Darren in front of him again, squirting cold goop into his hands and then digging into Darren's hair, lathering it up and using his fingers to give Darren the most fantastic scalp massage he can manage while he's at it. 

Darren tips his head back into Chris's hands, letting them massage and rub it in because it feels so fucking good. He doesn't even censor himself when he begins to groan pornographically and his cock begins to get stiff. 

"You like that, baby boy?" Chris asks. "Mm, I think you do. Daddy knows how to make you feel good, doesn't he?" 

"Oooh--" He gasps softly. "Yeah he does." His voice is quiet but sure as he responds, his body sinking back into Chris's and letting him take control and take care of him.

Chris moves on from the hair and grabs the soap and a cloth. He moves around Darren washing him, washing everywhere - even those places he'd normally feel too shy to go for without the excuse of sex. His soaped up hand cleans Darren's cock and balls carefully, not giving too much but being thorough, then he reaches down and rubs soapy fingers over Darren's asshole. 

Darren whines softly, he knows Chris won't fuck him, he said he wouldn't but he can't stop himself from whining softly. "Daddy--"

"Shh, baby." Chris leans up and bites Darren's bottom lip gently. "Be good during bath time and maybe Daddy will give you a little treat before bed."

"Yeah," he pants softly. "Want that." He quiets down for Chris then, trying to be good.

Chris finishes washing Darren and then says, "Go dry off for me and get into bed, okay, sweetheart? Try to get your hair as dry as you can." 

Once Darren is out of the bathroom Chris rushes through washing himself off and then drains the huge tub. He didn't exactly have a treat in mind when he'd made the offer but it doesn't take him long to think of something. 

Darren is waiting so perfectly and obediently in bed, his hair a mess of half-dried curls already frizzing. "You look adorable," Chris says, kissing his forehead.

"You look sexy," Darren responds, tugging him closer by the hips. He wants to feel them pressed up close and together, skin to skin. 

"So do you." Chris pulls him even closer and gives him a real kiss. "You get a treat, remember?" 

"Mmhm, what's my treat...?" He asks excitedly. He bounces a bit on the bed, wiggling excitedly. 

"You get to blow me," Chris says. He reaches out and rubs a thumb over Darren's bottom lip. "Do you want to, baby?"

"Fuck yeah, Daddy," he moans softly. He opens his mouth wider to take in Chris' thumb, to suckle softly on that, showing him what he can do. "Wanna do that so bad."

Chris pulls his hand away then stretched out with his body naked and long against the sheets. He's hard (of course) and just waiting. "Then make Daddy feel good."

Darren groans as he crawls over and in between Chris' legs. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and immediately swirls his tongue around the fat head. "So good Daddy, so good to me," he mumbles as he takes his time licking at the precome and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Feels good," Chris says, shifting his hips because he wants more.

Darren bobs his head up and down, taking Chris' cock into the back of his throat and letting it slide down. It feels good, filling his mouth, the heavy weight on his tongue. He sucks hard and then begins to bob his head back up, his tongue dragging over the thick vein on the bottom as he goes.

Chris doesn't give him much more vocal encouragement, just relaxes into the blowjob and lets Darren take care of him. He's been saving up; wanted to see what it felt like for Darren, so he hasn't gotten himself off in a couple of days. He's pretty sure he won't last long.

Darren deep throats a few more times, humming around Chris’s cock as he goes, like he knows Chris likes. He knows Chris’s body now, just like Chris knows his, he knows what he likes and what gets him going fast. 

He reaches below his cock and begins to stroke on the outside of his prostate, over and over as he sucks hard on Chris' cock.

Chris can't stop his leg from jerking, flexing and curling his toes, then pressing his heel against Darren's lower back. "Oh, fuck, Darren-" 

He's so close but he's trying to make it last. 

Darren gasps and begins rubbing slowly against the sheets, rutting up against them as he sucks Chris down further. He wants it, wants to swallow him down so bad. 

"Close," Chris gasps, and then he's fighting a losing battle, surging up and flooding Darren's mouth with everything he's been holding back.

Darren whines and begins rubbing his hips up against the bed faster as soon as he tastes Chris's come. He sucks it down, wanting more and more. He pulls away, thinking Chris is done, but another spurt hits his cheek and he groans, looking up at Chris.

Chris is still coming, rocked by it. He's whining and staring down at Darren's come streaked face, breathlessly smiling. Then he finally slumps back down onto the bed and groans loudly. "Oh my god."

Darren's face is covered in come and he loves it. He looks up at Chris, mouth slightly open as it drips slowly down his face. "Was I a good boy, Daddy?" He simpers, still grinding into the bed. 

"You were the best boy, baby," Chris says, sitting up. He leans over and kisses Darren carefully, trying not to smear any of the come. "Now Daddy's going to get something to wash all of that off your face and we're going to go to sleep, okay?"

Darren nods and makes his hips still. He wants to come so badly but he knows if he holds on for tomorrow it will be better. He uses his fingers to help clean the come off, smearing it across his cheek before licking it off.

"Messy boy," Chris says, laughing as he comes back to see Darren trying to clean up with his fingers and swallow it down. "Greedy for Daddy's come, aren't you?" 

He uses the warm cloth to makes sure Darren's skin is actually clean and then tosses it aside, crawling under the covers and laying on his side. "Come cuddle me."

"Mm, yeah," he agrees, not repentant at all. He immediately goes to Chris' side, curling up against him and tangling their legs together. His cock is still hard and its pressed against Chris' hip. Darren thrusts against him just slightly, rocking into him once, twice, before stopping and obeying Chris’s previous orders.

Chris pats over Darren's ass. He's half asleep already but he still whispers, "Good boy." 

* 

Chris wakes up first the next morning, unsurprisingly. Darren is totally out of it, still snoring and sprawled out to take up half the bed. Chris admires him for a few minutes and then slips into his clothes, going downstairs to grab them breakfast. He comes back juggling fruit, cereal, juice bottles, and little cartons of milk in his arms. 

Darren remains blissfully passed out, rolling around in the large bed until he hits a sunbeam and then spreading like liquid out on the bed in the warm sun. His hair is a mess, curls escaping everywhere as he curls up and sleeps in the most random, uncomfortable position.

Chris uses the little tray already in the room to get their breakfast looking as nice as possible. He wishes he had a little flower or something to put on it, but the cereal and little fruit bowl will have to do. He slides into bed beside Darren and nudges him awake. "Darren...." He reaches out and starts to play with Darren's hair. 

Darren whine softly, snuffling into bedding.

"Wake up and eat," Chris says, then under his breath adds, "You're going to need your energy."

Darren hears that last bit and his almost visibly perks. Unrolling from the ball he's in, he looks up at Chris, blinks and grins over to him. "Yeah?" He says hopefully.

"Oh, that wakes you up?" Chris teases. "Fruit Loops or Cocoa Puffs?"

"Hmm... Fruit Loops," he chooses, reaching out for the box of cereal. "Something about manufactured sugary fruit gets me all excited." He sticks his tongue out at Chris, teasing him as he settles in to eat.

"Well, there's actual fruit if you don't want to over-excite yourself," he says, reaching out and snagging an apple slice. 

Darren leans forward and nibbles on the apple slice right out of Chris' fingers. "Mm, that's not bad," he agrees. "Bring any banana's back with you by chance?"

"No, sorry," Chris says. "You'll have to work out your phallic-object fixation on an actual phallus."

"Mm, I think I can do that... Do need protein in the mornings, right?" Darren asks, his voice going husky and deep at the thought of sucking Chris off again.

Chris leans in and kisses him, not even caring about the funky morning breath. "Are you sure you don't need Daddy to fuck you even more?"

"Oooh fuck yes," he breathes, nodding into the kiss. "Yeah, yeah fuck need that. Need Daddy's cock in my ass."

"I think you should eat your breakfast quickly, then," Chris says. He's already eager and half-hard himself.

Darren practically tips the bowl of cereal down his throat in an attempt to eat faster. He hurriedly crunches his apple and sets them off to the side, curling up on Chris's side and beginning to kiss and nip up and down his neck.

Chris takes his time eating, because he's hungry and also just to work Darren up a little bit more. 

"You are so mean," he breathes, throwing a leg over Chris's. He begins to rut against him, his cock getting hard quickly.

"You're so impatient. What are we doing today? You have this whole thing planned out, don't you? Or are we winging it?" Chris asks, pretending to ignore Darren humping him. 

"Mm, a bit of winging it is involved yeah. But we should be in SanFran tonight,” Darren answers. 

Chris finishes his own cereal and puts it aside, grabbing a couple more grapes from the bowl. He pops them into his mouth and crunches down until juice bursts across his tongue. "Daddy's feeling lazy this morning so why don't you get yourself ready for him, and then ride his cock?"

"Mm, does he like watching...?" Darren slides over on top of him. "Lazy, lazy Daddy. Mmm, yeah."

Darren reaches over to the floor, grabbing his bag to rummage through it until he finds the lube. He pours a bit in his hand and reaches back to tease over his hole.

"You know I like watching," Chris says, settling back on the bed. "Come over here on my lap and kiss me while you do that."

Darren goes where Chris wants him to, crawling on top of him and straddling his legs. He slides a finger into himself, moaning straight into Chris’s mouth.

"Just like that," Chris urges him on. 

He slides a second finger inside, twisting them around as he begins to move and rock his hips.

"Need a condom," Chris says, cock hard against Darren's thigh. He reaches down to stroke himself, panting as his boyfriend works himself into a frenzy on top of him. "Darren- are you ready for me?"

Darren stops, stilling on top of him. "Um, do we...?" He asks quietly. "I uh, went to the doctor the other day and I got tests done... If you wanted...."

"What?" Chris doesn't even understand at first what Darren is trying to say. Tests? What kind of tests?

"I was tested for STD's," Darren says plainly, his cheeks flushing slightly. "So if you didn't want to use a condom... I mean we still can I just wanted to make sure."

"No, I... I mean..." Chris realizes what that means. "I can come _inside_ you, I want... yeah. Yes." 

Chris leans up and crashes their mouths together, unbelievably turned on. 

"Yeah, yeah you can--" He's cut off by Chris's kiss, mumbling into his mouth. His hand reaches back for Chris’s cock and slicks him up before he positions himself and begins to slide slowly down onto him.

Chris drops his head back against the pillow and lets Darren control his descent. He's not sure how long it's been since Darren's had anything in his ass. "That feels so good, I didn't - it feels better, I didn't think it could."

"Yeah, yeah," Darren pants. "Fuck I had no idea--" He groans and drops down the rest of the way.

"Have you ever done it like this?" Chris asks, wanting to know. "I want you to fuck me, too. Without a condom. I want to feel your cock."

He shakes his head quickly. "No never done this before-- fuuuuuck----"

"Does it feel different for you, too?" Chris reaches for Darren's cock and strokes him. "You're so hard."

"You feel so much... Closer-- fuck-- hotter. God. Good, feels good babe." He gasps and begins to rock, riding him hard and fast.

"Darren-" Chris gasps and tugs him down close, wanting to feel Darren's chest against his. He isn't happy until he has his face pressed against Darren's neck, breathing in the scent of him while Darren moves his hips, fucking himself on Chris's cock. He wraps his arms tightly around Darren's shoulders and doesn't let him get too far away. 

Darren whimpers brokenly as he presses hard around his body. He squeezes tightly around Chris's cock, trying to take him in deeper.

Chris bucks his hips up, meeting Darren halfway every time. "Close," he says, sensing Darren isn't but unable to stop. It feels too good and just knowing that Darren is around him with nothing between them is enough. 

Darren groans when he feels Chris jerk hard up into him and then begin to come. His head falls back and he grinds down on Chris’s cock to push it deeper into him.

"Please, oh, Darren-" Chris cries out, body going rigid and coming hard, even harder than the night before, whining as the feeding starts to fade and grinding in harder to try and make it last longer. 

Darren whines and pushes close to Chris. He rocks his hips, rubbing his cock off in between their stomachs while he's coming hard.

Chris grabs him again and jerks him through it, until the come covers his hand. His own cock is still buried in Darren and throbbing deliciously, almost oversensitive. "Wow..." Chris smiles, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the slippery skin. 

Darren whimpers and flops tiredly down on Chris, cradling his head on Chris’s chest.

Chris rubs his back and holds him. "Wow," he says again, sighing and turning his face to kiss Darren's hair. "You're amazing."

"I'm amazing? You did at least half of that," he laughs.

"Mm, no," Chris playfully disagrees. "You're still the amazing one." 

He feels silly and giddy and happy, cruising on endorphins. 

"Oh, well, if you insist," he sighs, shaking his head, pretending to toss back long hair. 

"Your hair is almost long enough to really do that," Chris laughs. "It sort of... bounces more than swishes."

"It bounces?" He laughs, doing it again, curls indeed bouncing. "If it is getting that long maybe I should start cutting it..."

Chris pouts. "I like it like that." 

"What, wild and with various small creatures inside?" He teases, sticking his tongue out at Chris.

"I love every woodland creature in there," Chris confirms. 

"Hah, I doubt you've met all of them yet. Apparently the chipmunks are quite vicious. Or so Joey says,” Darren laughs. 

"He probably throws things at them," Chris says. "I'd be nice to them. As long as they stay away from my nuts."

Darren stares at Chris deadpan before cracking up laughing. "Oh god, babe, no. Just... No they'd do nothing to your nuts."

Chris grins, proud of being able to make Darren lose it laughing like that. "But you can, if you want." He reaches up and tackles Darren, straddling him on the bed and kissing him. 

“Mm, I can play with your nuts, huh?" He sighs and takes time kissing Chris back, tongue sliding into his mouth.

Chris grabs Darren's hand and guides it down until Darren is cupping his balls. "All yours."

He squeezes them gently, rolling them in his fingers. "My but you're getting quite bold."

"I know, but I think you like it," Chris says. 

"Fuck that Cee," he breathes. "I love it."

"Good." Chris gives him another kiss. "But we need to leave now, I think. Check out is soon."

Darren rolls his head to the side to check the time. "Yeah, not long from now. And we'll want to get going soon if we want to get to San Francisco on time." He kisses Chris again before pushing him off and rolling up and off the bed. "Come on babe, you got me all dirty, now you need to get me clean," he teases as he shakes his ass on his way to the shower. 

He takes his time bending over, turning the water on and then the shower head, waiting for Chris to come in. "Ceeee," he whines plaintively. "Are you going to make me do this all by myself?"

Chris stands in the doorway of the bathroom watching Darren while he's still bent over. "Sorry, just enjoying the view." 

"If you come even closer you can enjoy it up close and personal..." He shakes it again and then steps into the shower, leaving the curtain open for Chris to follow in behind me. "Water’s warm!"

The shower feels good and they manage to keep themselves mostly behaving through it, enough so that they make it out and back on the road before checkout.

Darren is back behind the wheel, the windows down a bit and the warm wind blowing through the car. Chris had control of the tunes and Darren is just drumming out the beat on the wheel. There are very few cars on the road and everything feels perfect. He looks over at Chris and smiles, snagging a quick kiss. 

"We should get into San Fran in a few hours, little after lunch? Sound good to you?"

"Perfect," Chris says, reaching out and taking the hand that Darren doesn't have on the wheel. 

A song comes on the radio that he likes and he starts to sing along.


	2. Chapter 2

They drive down route 1, taking their time to stop at a local diner for lunch before hitting the road again. It isn't until they begin to hit San Francisco city limits that Darren begins to literally squirm in his seat from excitement. He keeps stealing glances out of the corner of his eye to look over at Chris, watching his face as they pass through the city. 

Chris watches Darren as much as the view. "You really love it here, don't you?" He asks, trying to imagine what it would be like to feel like this about his hometown. He can't - he just doesn't feel that about Clovis. 

Maybe he'll just adopt Darren's home to love instead. 

"Yeah, yeah I do," he sighs happily, looking out the window to watch familiar streets and shops go by. "There's something about the atmosphere here. So relaxed, so fun and just 'do what you want and have fun and love people' that I can't not get excited to come home. Plus there is always good food." 

He takes a turn and then another and then he's already pulling up in a driveway. "Speaking of which... Pretty sure we're gonna have some kick ass food tonight. You ready to meet my mom, man?" 

"Depends, is she going to hate me?" He tries to make it sound like a joke but his voice shakes a tiny bit, betraying very real nerves. 

"What--?" Darren turns to look at Chris and shakes his head. "She will love every inch of you Chris. I know it." He grabs Chris's face in his hands and kisses him hard. "Now come on." He hurries out of the car and waits for Chris before grabbing his hand and tugging him up to the front door. He doesn't even bother with knocking, just bursts straight in. 

"Mama! Your favorite son is home!" He shouts out loud, hand still in Chris's.

"Chuck?" Cerina calls out, bustling down the hallway and meeting Darren to wrap him up in a hug. She gives him a loud wet kiss on the cheek, holds his face and turns his head from side to side, and then playfully shoves him back. "Alright, I've seen you. Now the boyfriend."

Darren stands off to the side and watches as Chris is enveloped in a hug by his mother and then has his cheeks kissed, lipstick print stuck to one side. 

"He's a _handsome_ boy, good job," she congratulates Darren, holding a thumbs up to him. Darren grins at his mom and just winks back at Chris.

Chris grins, feeling like a little kid but also happy because she really _does_ seem to like him. She's not looking at him like she's trying to figure out what's wrong with him, or accusing him of turning Darren or any of the fears Chris hadn't quite been able to overcome. 

"It's nice to meet you," Chris recites, manners drilled into him. "You have a lovely home. And... and a lovely son." 

He shoots Darren a besotted little smile. 

Cerina grins and looks over at Darren critically. "He's okay. Still working on him," she admits conspiratorially to Chris. "Maybe you can help with that." She adds a wink to Chris and Darren just pouts at both of them.

Chris isn't entirely sure what to say so he just laughs and looks over at Darren again. 

"Alright, alright," Darren interrupts, saving his boyfriend. "We're going to go put our stuff down, maybe take some time and figure out where to go this afternoon, okay?" 

Cerina hums in agreement and kisses the top of Darren's head. 

"Let me know if you need me at all," she instructs. 

"We will." She turns and heads out the back door, into the little garden they have to resume her task of re-potting and planting. 

Darren turns to Chris and takes his hand. "Come on," he instructs, tugging him up the stairs and towards his bedroom. "I want to show you my old room."

"Am I staying here, or in a guest room?" Chris asks, not wanting to assume. He's pretty sure if Darren came to stay with him in his own house that his parents would stick him in the guest room and check multiple times during the night. 

"A guest room? Why would you stay there?" Darren laughs and pulls Chris into his bedroom. "You're staying with me. Right here, in this bed, babe." He tugs on the belt loops on Chris's jeans to pull him even closer. "You think I'd let you sleep anywhere near me and not have it be right next to me?"

"Good," Chris says, stepping into the room and looking around. "Wow..." 

It's full of musical instruments. He sees a violin, two guitars, a banjo, a keyboard- "Is that a set of bagpipes?"

Darren twists to see what he's talking about and laughs. "Yeah, I learned how to play them a couple years ago. Well, tried to. Chuck wouldn't let me play them in the house and the neighbors got upset when I did them outside."

"Is there anything you can't play?" Chris is thoroughly charmed by all the pictures of Darren in high school, too. There are a few trophies and ribbons, some framed certificates, but mostly just pictures. "You were really popular, weren't you?"

He shrugs. "I had some friends. I did a lot really. Theatre, band, forensics, did a few sports too. I liked to stay active." He leans back on the bed and watches Chris looking around before he leans forward again and begins to mouth the back of his neck.

Chris smiles and leans back with him, turning away from the decorated walls to look at Darren. "So if we were in high school together, would you have given me a second look?"

"You? With that look of yours?" Darren pulls back slightly so he can curl around Chris and look at him a bit easier. "Yeah, of course I would have." He runs his fingers over Chris' cheek. "Would have looked more than just a few times."

Chris blushes. "Darren," he chastises lightly. "You know I'm not exactly the high school stereotype of... anyone, really."

"You're in highschool now and I look at you," Darren points out softly. His thumb glides over Chris' cheekbone and down to his lips. "And trust me, when you become famous and become this sexy as fuck hotass, everyone's going to be jealous of _me_ for locking that shit down early."

Chris turns his face into Darren's pillow to hide the huge smile on his face. He feels like he's going to burst if he doesn't say how he feels soon but something still holds him back. He swallows down the words and then just buries himself as close to Darren as he can, arms and legs both wrapped around him. 

Darren laughs softly and curls back against him. He wraps himself up alongside Chris and holds him, pressing kisses to his neck. "Mm, taste good right here," he mumbles happily.

"I don't want to let you go," Chris says, nuzzling back. "This could get problematic, because I really don't. Ever."

"I think it could be interesting auditioning like this. Maybe catch some producers eye? You think?" He teases, rubbing his nose into the top of Chris' hair. It smells like the generic shampoo from the hotel the night before but on Chris it smells sexy and like them and Darren loves it.

"We could always fall back on porn," Chris says. "I think this kind of thing is encouraged in your line of business."

Darren snorts and shakes his head. "You know how much fucking money we could make babe? So much money. Two young, hot, gay boys getting it on together..." He laughs. "Ooh yeah, can sometimes be three..." 

"Do you think we'd make more because we're really in... we're really dating?" Chris asks. "I always like porn better when I can tell they really feel something."

"Yeah, I think that would help. I mean you have a lot of guys who are just uh, gay for pay, basically. They like it so long as they get paid and I think you can tell, you know? That it isn't something they really _enjoy_. I never like watching those videos."

"You were real," Chris says. "That's why I liked you. I guess it's not even really a straight or gay thing, you just seemed like you were having fun."

"I was," he agrees. "I do." Darren smiles and nuzzles into Chris' neck. "I always have fun touching myself when I know you're watching, encouraging me and telling me what to do."

"What if-" Chris starts to say, but he's interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Cerina cracks it open but doesn't look inside. "You boys hungry? I was thinking of making a little snack."

Darren grins. "Asking if I could eat. Hmm..."

Cerise laughs. "When you're done working up an appetite come on downstairs then."

Darren chuckles and turns to bite Chris' neck, feeling quite playful.

"Did your mother just imply that we were having sex?" Chris covers his face with his hands. "Wow."

Darren shrugs. "Maybe not sex, but like, yeah... Fooling around? I mean I have my boyfriend in my bedroom so..." He shrugs again lazily, grinning over at Chris. "So, you wanna...?"

"Why, Darren..." Chris casts his eyes down and pretends to be bashful. "Are you asking me if I want to neck?"

Darren snickers slightly but he's grinning hugely. He rolls over on top of Chris, pinning him to the bed and enjoying the thrill of being on top. He takes Chris's hands in his own and slowly brings them up over his head as he leans down to kiss along his neck. "Are you saying you'd... like that?"

Chris lifts an eyebrow at him, curious about this sudden surge of dominance Darren is showing. He isn't sure exactly how he feels about it but for Darren, he's certainly willing to explore. "If you want to kiss me? I can't imagine ever not liking that."

Darren presses into Chris, testing his grip on his wrists but also testing Chris's enjoyment of it. Darren likes being on the bottom, likes having Chris in charge and he wonders if Chris prefers being in control of everything or if he's ever had the opportunity to be on the bottom. 

Without meaning to, Chris's hands jerk a little bit. He squirms - sense memory of being held down and kicked, held down and punched. "Darren-" he says softly, not wanting Darren to think he's really freaking out but also realizing that being held down doesn't at all do for him what it does for Darren. 

He moves enough that Darren knows and he quickly releases Chris' hands. He pulls back, still just straddling Chris' hips, sitting in his lap. 

"Thank you," Chris says. He doesn't actually mind Darren _on_ him, but the wrists thing... he feels instantly better with that pressure gone. He reaches up and puts a hand on Darren's chest over his heart. "Are you still going to fuck me later?"

"Want me to fuck you, babe?" He asks softly, rocking his hips back and forth. "Or, you wanna ride me?" He rolls his hips lewdly against the growing bulge in Chris' pants.

"What do you want?" Chris asks, trying the same thing Darren had - seeing if Darren wants more control, if maybe he's a bit bored by Chris always being the one giving orders. 

"I want to make you happy, I want to make you feel good," Darren comes back with. He bends over and begins nibbling up and down Chris' neck.

"You do make me feel good," Chris says, leaning back and smiling at Darren. "You make me really, really happy."

"Mm, I'd love to see you riding my cock babe," he sighs, moving on to nibble on his earlobe. "You'd look sexy as fuck naked on top of me, riding me hard into the bed." He groans and shifts his hips again, digging them into Chris.

"I'll ride you," Chris says. "I should handcuff you and ride you like that."

"Oooh..." Darren breathes, just thinking about it is getting him hard in his pants. "Yeah? Yeah. Let's do that. Tie me down, handcuff me, ride me so long babe."

"So -" Chris swallows. "Restraints is a yes. What else?"

Darren licks his lips as he thinks about it. "Restraints, yeah. Um... do you ah, know what a spreader bar is, Chris?"

"Yeah," Chris says breathlessly. "Wow, yes."

"That... okay? I mean, something you'd like to do? To me?" Darren asks hopefully. He likes the idea of being held down or held open for Chris, at his mercy. 

"Yes, absolutely." Chris nods. "And - can I.... I want you on your knees on the floor with your arms tied behind you and the spreader, so you're... You're kneeling and I'm fucking your mouth."

Darren groans harder and falls forward. He catches his hands on either side of Chris' head and begins to grind hard against him, humping him. "Yeah... Tie me up. Would you spank me? If I was bad? Would you?"

"If you were bad," Chris says. "If you touched yourself when I told you not to. Or disobeyed me on one of your shows."

"Disobeyed you? Like what if I... I fucked myself with my fingers and you told me not to? On the show? What would you do Chris?" Darren’s pupils are blown. He sounds almost drugged. 

"I'd call you a greedy little boy and say of you needed something up your ass that badly all you had to do was ask." Chris is gaining steam. "I'd tie you up and put a vibrating dildo in you until you came and after you finished I'd just start over again until you were begging me to stop."

Darren is whining and thrusting at Chris, going hard and rubbing their bulges together. "Yeah, yeah, fuck. That's so good, Sir," he whines in the back of his throat, wanting more.

Chris picks up speed. "I'd keep going even though it was too much for you and then I'd take the vibrator out and I'd fuck you myself. I'd fuck you until you got hard again and until you came again from my cock." 

Darren whines and pushes hard down on Chris. "Please.... Sir," he begs, suddenly so close to that edge already.

Chris pushes Darren away hard and suddenly, turning them so that he's on top. He grabs Darren's wrist much like Darren had grabbed his, but Darren's reaction is very different. "Did I say you could come?"

Darren has to bite down into Chris' shoulder to keep from moaning too loud. "Please, please ohh, fuck please Daddy," he begs softly. He loves Chris over him like this, dominating him like this and holding him down into the bed.

"It sounds like someone's getting a little too demanding," Chris says, moving back. He looks down at Darren, contemplating. "I don't think you get to come yet. I think you have to wait until I think you should."

Darren's head falls back onto the bed as he pants and tries to regain control of himself. "Yeah, yes. Yes, Sir," he says quietly, finally licking his lips and feeling less worked up.

Chris leans over and kisses him. "I'm going into the bathroom to wash my face and you're going to lay here until you can face your mother, okay? Remember, no touching yourself."

Darren nods and covers his face with his hands as Chris leaves him. He takes deep breaths, focusing on unsexy things, his brother Chuck, that bit of pasta Joey left in the refrigerator for a few months, his parents having sex... Slowly but surely his erection wans and leaves him capable of hugging his mother.

Chris jerks off in the bathroom. 

He feels almost bad about it, but he knows he doesn't have Darren's self-control. When he’s finished he splashes water on his face, trying to bleed some of the redness from it with the shock of the coldness. 

It doesn’t really work, but he decides it’ll do. He goes back into the bedroom and finds Darren laying there, a peaceful look on his face. 

Chris smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take Darren's hand. "You're so good for me," he says, praise softening his voice.

Darren shivers happily. He opens his eyes and gazes at Chris. "Better on this end, I promise you." He reaches up to kiss him softly before linking their fingers together. "Come on, lets go grab something to eat."

They walk downstairs hand in hand. Cerina just looks up at them and smiles. "Well, there you are," she teases. "Come on, it's too nice of a day to sit inside. I made tea - do you drink tea, Chris?" 

"Sure," Chris says. 

"Tea and sandwiches, then."

Darren follows his mother outside onto the back porch, pulling Chris down to sit next to him. "Mm, tea, sandwiches and good company. It's a good day."

There's a little love seat just wide enough for the two of them, if their thighs press together. Chris doesn't mind at all. "Wow... it looks amazing out here." 

His own mother would die of envy at the bright, colorful garden. She's always wanted to garden like this but all the time she spends with Hannah keeps her from it.

"Thank you ,dear," Celina says, reaching over to pat his hand. "You're sweet to say that." Darren smiles at Chris, rubbing their shoulders together.

Chris listens mostly silently to Darren and his mother talking, exchanging stories, and Darren telling her about recent auditions and living with Joey. 

"He had an experiment growing in the fridge for awhile," he says, stretching and scratching. "Finally got him to clean when it began taking over things."

"Boys," she sighs fondly, shaking her head. "What about you Chris? What are you getting up to? How is school going?"

"It's fine," Chris says. "I'm just ready to graduate." 

His hand slips into Darren's, since they're both done with their sandwiches. He feels a nervous thrill holding his boyfriend's hand even in such a casual setting.

Darren squeezes his hand back. He loves sitting here with Chris, just like this.

"Still auditioning then? Planning on moving to LA when you graduate?" 

"Yeah," Chris says, glancing at Darren. He's not sure how much Darren has told his mother. 

Darren smiles at Chris again. "He'll probably move in with us, Joey and I, so he can do auditions easier and..." he trails off because the real reason is he doesn't want Chris gone that long from him.

Chris is relieved that Darren apparently doesn't think twice about announcing it. "Yeah, and I'll look for a job there, too, so I can help out with the rent."

"Get a fancy job acting and we can move up in the world. Maybe get an apartment with an actual table," he teases.

"Your little table is cute," Chris says, for some reason feeling like he should defend it. "You just need a third chair before I move in."

He shakes his head. "I like where you sit already," he teases Chris back, sticking his tongue out at him. 

"Now, Darren. Get a third chair in case you and Christopher have guests over." Cerina's voice is very telling. "Parents, even."

Darren sighs but finally agrees. "Fine, a third chair then." He rolls his eyes playfully and hip bumps Chris. He wants to add that there will be no third bed, but he doesn't want to push Chris, or his mother, to far today

Chris laughs and squeezes Darren's hand. "I think you should definitely come visit once I live there," Chris tells Darren's mother. "I know my parents are already planning on driving me themselves when I move."

"Oh, I sure plan to stop in on occasion. Might even call ahead this time, hm?" She teases, winking at them both. She's pleased to see her son so obviously happy. Chris seems like a nice boy, someone that would do Darren well.

"Well, let me get this in," she says, picking up the tray and the tea. "I'll bring some lemonade out." 

They both thank her and then once she's back inside Chris leans more into Darren. 

Darren turns his head slightly to rub his nose against the soft hair on Chris' temple. "I like having you here," he says simply, just taking his time holding him.

"I like being here. Your mom is so nice." He knows he's already said that once, but he feels like it's worth repeating. "And I like picturing you growing up here."

"Yeah? What are you picturing?" Darren begins pressing kisses to the side of his face, light ones, just barely running his lips over Chris' skin. 

Chris turns his face into Darren's so one of the little kisses lands on his bottom lip. He smiles and says, "You as a kid... running around accidentally crushing flowers while your mother yells at you to be careful."

He laughs into the kiss. "It was all Chuck's fault. He'd egg me on, tell me to do it and then deny it when I got in trouble."

"That tree looks perfect to have a picnic under," Chris says, looking out across the yard. 

"Yeah? You getting ideas?" He asks, hopefully. "Of maybe things to do... midnight picnic maybe?" Darren nips the lobe of his ear, chuckling. "Or maybe we can be good and do a lovely lunch under there tomorrow?"

Chris grins. His boyfriend does have a little bit of a romantic streak. "Either one. Unless your parents would find it strange."

"Find something I did strange?" He teases, grinning a bit at Chris. "They probably wouldn't bat an eye at anything I did. So, what are you thinking? Midnight snack then? You and me and the stars, hm?"

Chris leans his head against Darren's shoulder and puts his arm around Darren's stomach in a sideways hug. "Perfect," he says. "Will you serenade me?"

"Complete with an acoustic guitar babe. I'll serenade you with anything you want to hear."

"I want to hear some of your original songs," Chris says. "Something I've never heard before."

"Hm," Darren says, thinking about the different songs he's written. "Yeah, I think I got one for you, Cee."

"Maybe I'll sing for you," Chris says, impulsively. Then he immediately regrets it. "Or maybe not."

"Really?" He asks hopefully. "I'd love to hear you sing, babe."

"And then tomorrow... you show me your city," Chris says, smiling. 

Darren sighs, thinking of all the things he wants to share with him. "That I can't wait for. You're gonna love it here.”

"I already do," Chris says. 

* 

They go inside not long after that. Darren's father is on his way home and his mother enlists them to help prepare for dinner. "Darren said you might want to try some Filipino dishes?" 

Chris looks over at Darren, who is sheepish. "I think it might be more that he wanted them, but I definitely would. He talks about your cooking like it's the best thing he's ever had. 

"It is," Cerina says. When she grins, Chris can see Darren in it through and through. She has the same almost cocky sense of humor and Chris is already totally won over. "And Darren's a silly boy. I'd make him his favorite food any time he came to visit. He just never comes to visit until he has a reason. Like you, this time." 

Darren looks away, busying himself with putting some food together. He's blushing slightly and he's thankful that his skin is dark enough now to hide at least a bit of it.

"I come home," he protests.

"Not nearly enough," Cerina admonishes.

"When is the last time you were home?" Chris asks. "Not since I met you..."

Cerina looks delighted that Chris is playing along, and on her side. "Christmas. It was Christmas - four months ago. You'd think he forgets he even has parents." 

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here," he reminds Chris, pouting at him. His mother chuckles again and snaps a towel at his butt, making him yelp. 

"Come home and see your mother and you wouldn't have to be on sides." Darren sighs before agreeing. 

"Yes, Mama."

"Good boy. Now go set the table." Darren nods and does what he's told, grabbing Chris's ass in retaliation for him switching sides as he goes.

Chris lets out a little shout of surprise. He can hear Cerina laughing but she doesn't even turn around. 

"Here, chop this eggplant," she says. "Bite sized." 

Chris obediently starts to chip. Whatever is going into the big pot on the stove smells good. "What is this?" 

"Pinakbet," she says, and starts rattling off a description that makes Chris's mouth water. "Do you like pork and prawns? That's what I usually add in. When he was little, Darren used to tell me to make it with chicken. Everything was - ‘Mama, put chicken in it, I don't like the prawns.’ I think the faces on them scared him." 

Chris laughs. "That's adorable. I like prawns, though. And pork." 

"Are you telling stories?" Darren asks, coming back in to grab plates. 

"Of course not, dear," Cerina replies, smiling serenely back at her son. Darren's eyes narrow back at his mother. 

"I know you. Stop that."

Chris sees the plate of prawns and reaches out to snag one. While Darren is talking to Cerina, Chris creeps over behind him and then taps Darren on the shoulder. When he turns around Chris holds the prawn up in front of his face quickly, less than a foot away. "Someone wanted to say hi."

"What, Chri-- _Ah_!" Darren shouts, throwing up his hands and yelling. "That's not fair! Anyone would be frightened of anything that close to their face that was once alive!" 

"Oh, Darren-" His mother can hardly get the words out, she's laughing so hard. "Beh, keep this one. I like him."

"I don't like any of you," he mutters, grabbing his plates and heading back towards the kitchen table to finish setting it. 

Cerina just smiles at Darren's retreating back before flashing Chris two thumbs up. "Very nice," she whispers to him.

"I think he'll definitely like you again when the food is ready," Chris confides. 

"And I'd say he's already forgiven you, since he keeps looking in here to see if you're following him out." Cerina gives him a knowing smile. "That looks like enough eggplant. Why don't you go supervise the table setting? I need to call Charles and make sure he's on his way."

"Sure," Chris says, wiping his hands and hurrying to find Darren. 

Darren leans across to put some glasses down when he feels hands slide around his waist. "What--" He starts before relaxing back into their touch. He settles back on the ground and leans back into Chris.. "Hi," he whispers softly, turning his head slightly to look at him.

Chris is proud of the look that Darren gives him when he sees that it's Chris. He's proud that someone looks at him like that. "I'm sorry I brought up childhood prawn-related trauma. Forgive me?"

"It's going to take time," Darren sighs sadly. "I mean I am emotionally scarred now..."

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" Chris pouts, acting contrite. 

Darren leans his head back, mouth right at Chris' ear as he whispers, "Suck my dick."

It doesn't catch Chris nearly as off guard as he thinks Darren thinks it will. "I was already planning to," he whispers back. 

Darren's eyes flicker to the kitchen, to where his mother is cooking and considers how much time they have. He wants it right now but he's not going to do anything that might embarrass Chris. 

"Let me come down your throat?" He says instead, pushing his hips back into Chris's and grinding his ass slowly.

"You've got a scarf in your room, right?" Chris whispers. "Tonight, after dinner and after we've spent some time with your parents. I'm going to tie your hands behind your back so you can't touch me and I'm going to get on my knees and I'm going to let you fuck my mouth until you come. I want to learn how to deep throat."

Darren whines. He thinks about fucking Chris' mouth, what it would feel like and how good Chris would take it and then how his parents would be right down the hall. They'd never come in and interrupt but the thrill is still there.

As if he can read Darren's mind, Chris continues. "Do you think you could be quiet? or do I need to gag you, too?"

Darren knows he can keep quiet, can keep his parents from hearing anything, but that's not really what he wants. 

He wants Chris to gag him and tie him up and leave him needing and thrusting into Chris' open mouth. "Please," he begs softly.

Chris reaches a hand up and cups Darren's neck, feeling the push of his adam's apple against his fingers. He wonders what Darren would do if he tightened his grip just a little it, cut off his airway just for a moment. 

But he doesn't yet, because he won't do anything like that without talking about it first. 

He turns his head into Chris' palm and nuzzles into it. There isn't anything Darren wouldn't let Chris try, he trusts him.

Chris kisses just under Darren's ear, where the skin is thin and warm with blood just under the surface. "Come on. I'm supposed to be making sure you set the table." 

Darren pushes off of Chris and begins moving back to the table. He finishes laying the last plate and turns to Chris, tugging him in close by belt loops. He presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips when the front door opens and slams shut. 

"Mm ready to meet my dad?" He asks softly.

"No," Chris says, but he lets Darren pull him by the hand. 

Darren's father looks like... well, like a businessman home from work. He's in a suit and tie and he gives Darren a big hug, thumping him on the back with a closed fist. 

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Chris," he introduces. He smiles as his father steps forward.

"Hello, Christopher. We've heard a lot about you." Charles says, offering a hand. 

Chris fumbles his way through a greeting but luckily manages not to embarrass himself. Darren's father is nice and Chris likes the easy affection he has with Darren and with Cerina when he bends to kiss her hello. He understands a little better why Darren himself doesn't think twice to be flirtatious with his touches.

Cerina gets them herded and back around the table, sitting down to a meal. The dishes are passed around and Darren tucks himself in alongside Chris.

"So I hear you're quite an actor Chris," Darren's father starts.

"Oh, um." Chris laughs. "I think casting agents would disagree with you."

He waves his hand. "Casting agents don't always look for new and different either."

"Well, hopefully one of them is. I had a call back a few weeks ago but I haven't heard anything since." Chris shrugs, looking down. 

"But it was a callback to a network for _primetime_ ," Darren pipes up. He looks smugly at his parents, as if it were something about him he was showing off. "I'm sure things take longer for stuff like that, you know?"

"Maybe," Chris says, smiling. He feels so good when Darren talks about him and sounds so proud. 

Darren rolls his eyes affectionately and kisses Chris' cheek. His parents watch on, smiling and happy for him. 

Dinner goes well and Cerina waves them off when they offer to help, telling them to go get in trouble somewhere else. Darren takes his mother at her word and grabs Chris's hand to drag him off to the car so they can head into the city and check out the night life.

Chris is happy to follow, nervous and excited - mostly excited. "So, do I get to know where we're going?"

"Mm, yes. I thought you might enjoy a good, old, San Franciscan hello," he starts, taking a few turns that head them to Fisherman's Wharf. "And what says hello better than a gay bar?" He finds a parking garage, open late and quickly parks the car, looking back to Chris. "Feel like dancing, babe?"

"Oh, wow, this is the big leagues," Chris says, getting out of the car. He reaches for Darren's hand right away. "If I stick out like a sore thumb, we can go, right?"

"Of course," he assure him. "But this isn't LA babe. You should be just fine."

He takes Chris' hand and pulls him toward the line waiting. They don't wait long before the bouncer is gesturing to Chris. "You, come on." 

Darren grins. "Come on, the guy wants us." He drags Chris with him into the club.

Chris isn't really sure how that happened, and then he realizes that the bouncer must have just thought Darren was really hot. He's not that bothered by it - Darren is hot. 

Darren pulls Chris along to the bar and wiggles his way in between guys to flag down a bartender. "Want anything in particular...?" He asks Chris. He knows that a bit of alcohol in him goes a long way to easing the tension in his shoulders over being in public like this. It will also go a long way to getting Chris to grind up on him and Darren is a bit selfish like that.

"Surprise me," Chris says, clinging close to Darren. He's almost afraid that if they got split up in here he wouldn't find Darren again.

Darren nods and orders them a round of shots first, followed by a beer each. He hands over his credit card to pay before handing the drinks back to Chris. He clinks his shot glass with Chris's. holding it up high. "Bottoms up, babe," he cheers before knocking it back.

Chris tries not to gag as the shot goes down. It burns through him instantly, warmth in his belly. 

"Tab?" The bartender asks. Darren nods with that sly grin on his face and Chris knows this is going to be a fun night.

He grabs his beer and pushes it into Chris's hands. His arms come around Chris's waist, encircling it as his hands slide into his back pockets. Darren can see the subtle looks that Chris is getting (he's sure he's getting his own share but he doesn't care about those). He makes sure everyone can see Chris and him together. 

He nuzzles into Chris's neck, turning his head to nip the underside of his jaw.

Chris is more than happy with the attention because to him, all he can see is guys looking at them and wanting Darren. Older, more experienced guys, guys that Darren could have in a heartbeat and it makes something dark and possessive unfurl in him. He curls his fingers into Darren's hair and kisses him firmly on the mouth. 

That is exactly the response Darren loves. He pushes and presses his own body hard into Chris's, rubbing up against him lightly as he opens his mouth and lets Chris kiss him hard and deep.

When Chris looks around he can see that they are far from the only people making out in the club. He still feels a little embarrassed but the look on Darren's face is worth it.

Darren whines, stretching up on his toes to reach Chris's lips. "Please--" he begs softly, wanting another one. 

Chris gives him one more, smaller kiss and then pulls back. "I thought you promised me dancing?"

"Yeah, dancing," Darren agrees. He takes a swig of his beer and takes Chris by the hand, dragging him out into the crowd. His hand is tight in Chris's as they move through and around people, moving closer and closer as the crowd presses in around them. Turning, Darren presses his back to Chris's chest and begins to sway, tugging one of Chris's arms around his waist until he's pulled into him. 

Clubs aren't actually one of Chris's favorite things. 

He's been with Darren a few times and while there's a certain appeal to getting to strut around with one of the hottest guys in the room and watch Darren lose himself in the music, Chris never quite hits that same level of letting go that Darren does. 

He thinks that if it were left up to him he'd probably just want to use their time in San Francisco exploring old bookstores and going antiquing. But this is Darren's world, and Chris is okay with expanding his boundaries if it lets him feel like more of a part of this. 

And tomorrow he'll demand they find a nice bookstore, or maybe a music store - Darren surely knows all the best ones in the area - or something else that doesn't involve sweaty men and pounding pulses and eyes undressing both of them. 

Darren turns in his arms and wraps his own around Chris's neck and tugs him in. His hips move to the beat, a sinuous slither back and forth as he moves himself in closer and closer to Chris. Sweat is beginning to bead on both of them and Darren can see it on Chris's neck, just prickling around his hairline. He leans in and runs his tongue up his neck, tasting it and him and humming with delight. 

They pass an hour dancing until Chris is parched and his head is spinning. Darren looks like he could keep going all night but Chris grabs him by the arm and leads him away, gulping air once he's out of the main throng. The area is only comparatively less crowded, though, and as they head to the bar it's congested again. 

"You wait right here," Darren instructs softly, kissing Chris' temple. "I'll grab the drinks. Still anything I want?" He asks and Chris just nods. 

Darren goes as quickly as he can but there is still one guy talking to Chris and another two circling the perimeter when he gets back, a beer in each hand. Chris looks a bit flustered and Darren wastes no time walking straight up to Chris, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. He curls his body against Chris's own, leaning into his taller frame before letting him go slowly. 

"Got your beer babe," he says, handing it over. He notes all the other men have vanished and it is just the two of them against the wall near the back. Darren drinks his beer, feeling it cool him off as he nuzzles into Chris's chest now.

Chris keeps an arm around Darren's waist as he downs half the beer. He turns his head away to burp when he's done and catches Darren snickering at him. "Shut up," he warns, but he's smiling back. 

"You're so sweet and lovely Chris. Such an adoring boyfriend," he teases, nipping at the skin on his neck. 

"Shut up," Chris mumbles again, smiling and elbowing Darren. "Like you're much better." 

He leans into Darren more until they're practically on top of each other.

"Nah, just as gross and boy as you," he teases back. Darren pushes himself back against the wall, pulling Chris in to him a bit closer. They're pressed body to body and Darren against the wall and he feels good. He feels relaxed and contained and that is something new for him. 

He sighs and sags into Chris's body, letting his head fall forward to rest against his shoulder. "Mm, this is nice. You and me like this."

"Let's go outside," Chris says, because this is nice but he's still feeling suffocated by the stifling air, the heavy cologne mixed with heavier sweat. 

"Ready to go back babe?" He asks softly, wrapping an arm loosely around Chris' waist. "Give me a second, I'll go grab my card." He runs back to the bar and pays out his tab before returning to Chris' side. "Come on. More air, more room... you and me..."

Their fingers stay tangled together as they walk outside. "I'm hungry," Chris announces. Dinner had been great but it's been a few hours now. "I'm a growing boy. Feed me, Darren."

"Oh, I can feed you alright..." Darren starts, grabbing onto Chris's belt loops. "Need a little bit of protein, huh? Aw, I'm sorry babe. Look, I know a little diner not far from here, sound good?"

Alcohol always makes him naughty and he's feel exceptionally so right now. He just laughs when Chris shoves him away, quickly wrapping back up around him. 

"Real food then... dessert." Chris winks. 

"Ooh... dessert...?" Darren starts, noticing Chris's wink. His smile grows and he bounces on his toes. "Alriiiight," he says, nodding and looking smirky. He grabs Chris's hand and begins to drag him off towards a little cafe in the middle of downtown. 

Chris actually likes the cafe a lot more than the club, which is funny considering most of the people in the cafe look like they came directly from a club. But the music is softer and more mellow and there are conversations happening all around. There's still a distinct lean towards men being affectionate with men and Chris keeps looking around like he's afraid he's going to get caught staring. He can't help it. It's just... so cool.

Darren drags him to a corner table and slides into the same side with him. He doesn't hesitate from pressing his body up close to Chris's. 

Their waitress has a huge blonde wig and almost comically pink lipstick and fake eyelashes with glitter on the tips. "Hello there, cuties," she says. "What can I get you?"

Darren enjoys the way Chris double takes at the drag queen. He squeezes his thigh under the table and smiles back at the woman. 

"Order of your cheesiest fries for me. You, Cee?"

"Can we just split the cheese fries?" Chris asks. "That sounds really good now."

"Large cheese fries?" She double checks. 

"Mm yeah. And a beer. I want another one actually." Darren grins and scratches lazily at his stomach, still feeling pleasantly buzzed and wanting to continue.

"Same," Chris says. 

The waitress gives him a skeptical look and then just winks. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Who could say no to a face like that?" 

Darren grins hugely. "I sure can't. He knows it, too. Uses it to his advantage." He winks at the waitress who just roars laughing. 

"You got your hands full honey," she says, patting his shoulder. 

"Oh no, he keeps me in line," Darren replies grinning. The waitress just looks back at Chris re-appraising him.

"Yeah, I can see it." She turns to leave to put their order in.

"You did that on purpose," Chris accuses, but he doesn't really mind. He kind of likes people knowing that Darren thinks of him like that. 

Under the table he puts a hand on Darren's thigh.

"What? Telling that woman that you like to keep me in line?" He asks, his voice going husky. "But you do. Don't want me to brag to everyone that you're holding my leash, babe?" He teases.

"We should get you one of those, too," Chris says, dropping to a whisper to match Darren. "A leash that attaches to a pretty leather cock ring." 

"Lead me around by my cock babe?" He asks hopefully. "Or put a collar on my neck?"

"Both?" Chris traces a finger along the inside seam of Darren's jeans. He's about to elaborate when the waitress comes back with their drinks. 

"Fries will be out in five. Extra cheese for sweetcheeks there." She winks at Chris and licks her lips. 

Chris can't even keep up the sexy act when she walks away. He turns his face and presses it into Darren's shoulder. "Oh my god."

Darren laughs softly and nuzzles back at him, holding him close. "Bit surreal and a bit much for your first night here?" He asks, wondering if he pushed Chris off a ledge too fast into the deep end.

"No, no," Chris says, leaning back. He's smiling still. "It's fun. I'll let you know if it gets to be too much."

"Good." He leans in and kisses his lips, smiling against them. "I like to be able to take you places, show you new things."

"I'm a fan of all of the new things you've showed me so far," Chris says. "A big fan, actually."

"Mm, yeah? Any particular thing more than others?" He asks hopefully, dropping his hand to Chris's thigh to slowly rub there.

Chris takes Darren's hand in both of his, flat between his palms. "I think my favorite thing is just thinking about all the things we haven't done yet."

Darren bites his bottom lip and smiles ridiculously wide at Chris. "Anything in particular there you're looking forward to babe?" He asks softly. He doesn't know if Chris means this as a sexual question, or just anything.

"Tonight, maybe, when you blow me on your knees..." Chris whispers back. 

Darren inhales hard, pupils dilating and his hand tightening on Chris's thigh. He had thought that maybe Chris had forgot about what they spoke about, tying Darren up, having Chris in charge and fucking his mouth hard but apparently he hadn't forgot. 

"Fuck, yeah."

Chris can see the reaction cross over Darren's face, like he's slipping back into... not a costume, but another part of himself. The mood between them shifts and Chris holds Darren's wrist instead of his hand, thumb sliding under the cuff there.

Darren shifts closer to Chris, leaning against him as the waitress brings them their fries, setting the plate down on the counter. 

"Bon apetit you two," she says, smirking as she walks off. Darren doesn't say anything, still in that floaty, happy head space.

"Feed me," Chris says impulsively, because he wants to give Darren an order and if he's reading Darren right, Darren wants to be _given_ one.

Darren shivers and smiles. "Yes, Sir," he replies impishly, smirking. He grabs a fry and holds it out to Chris, placing it on the tip of his bottom lip.

Chris snaps his teeth toward and bites off the tip of the fry. "Naughty," he says. "Naughty boys get punished."

Darren shivers with anticipation with that. "Promise?" He asks hopefully, his voice husky. 

Chris laughs. "Sweetie, i don't think you're supposed to sound so happy about a punishment."

Darren bites his lip and his cheeks flush. He can't help that the idea of Chris standing over him, smacking his backside or holding him down, cuffing him to the bed and not letting him touch himself, gets him going. Actually, anything that Chris would choose to do would get him going. 

"Sorry, Sir," he says apologetically. He looks down, dropping his gaze and letting his eyelashes fan across his cheek as he looks contrite.

"You do want to be punished," Chris realizes. "That's okay. That just means I need to figure out whatever it is you think punishment would be, and come up with something different for when you disobey me. We can still play around with the other things."

"I think... I want you to spank me," he says quietly, quickly adding in, "Sir", at the end. "I'd like... that I think."

Chris picks up a fork at starts to eat by himself. "With a hand? Or would you like me to buy a paddle?"

"Oooh, you would get a paddle for me Sir?" He doesn't want to get too excited but just the idea of it…

"For my boy? Of course I would," Chris says. He nudges the second fork at Darren. "Eat. You'll need your energy."

Darren chuckles and grabs a few more fries, stuffing them in his mouth and then washing them down with a long pull from his beer. Between the two of them, it doesn't take them long to finish the fries off, polishing the plate in no time at all. 

"Dessert?" He asks, wondering how Darren will react to him drawing it out. "The pie on the counter looks good."

Darren turns to see it and notices three different pies up on the counter. "Which one...?" He can tell one looks like key lime but he isn't sure on the others and he is hoping Chris just wants one piece. 

"I think the chocolate one." Chris sees the waitress and smiles at her, letting her know they'd like something else. He orders the pie when she comes and collects their plate. 

She comes back with the pie, and two more beers. "On the house." She reaches out and runs a fingernail down Chris's cheek. His face twitches away, because it tickles. 

Darren found it amusing before when the waitress kept her hands to herself but now she was beginning to get a bit touchy. He glares at her retreating back and scoots closer where there is no room. He's practically in Chris's lap, plastered against him. 

Chris puts a reassuring arm around Darren. "Tell you what," he says. "Go ask her for a box for the pie. We'll eat it later... maybe come up with a more creative way than just off of a plate."

"Oh I like the sound of that..." Darren is up and out of his seat like a shot. He goes straight for the waitress, asking for a box. She looks over at Chris and then back to Darren. 

"I should say no on principle and keep his luscious ass here, but I can't blame you one bit honey. I'd take that man home and ride him into the mattress." Darren's face must have showed how he felt about anyone riding Chris other than himself and the waitress just laughs. "Don't worry babydoll. Here, you take this back to your man now and let him unwind you. Wound too tightly." 

Darren takes his box back to Chris, setting it down and putting the pie away. He doesn't say anything about what the waitress said, just wants to go back home with his boyfriend now.

Chris is up and waiting. He feels better now, a lot better, and he doesn't hesitate when he pulls Darren close while they walk."Next time we go to a club like that," he says conversationally, "I want you collared and cuffed to me."

Darren _stops_. He has to take a moment to breathe. The images, of Chris having him bound in leather cuffs, leather collar, of tugging him close and keeping him so and everyone knowing that he was there with Chris, that he was M _Chris's_. God the image is hot.

Chris hooks a finger into the cuff that Darren is already wearing and tugs him along. With just a touch of sharpness in his voice he orders, “Walk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Darren stumbles after Chris, trying to right his feet and follow and actually walk. It takes him a moment but he rights himself, grinning dopily at Chris and settling in to walk right alongside of him.

“So you like that, then?" Chris asks him. "If I do what we were talking about earlier. Have you with a nice leather collar around your neck and a cockring that matches it, and a leash that attaches to both of them. So if I pull one way, it goes one direction, and the other..." 

He imagines Darren gasping, choked off breath as a quicksilver punishment, or a tugging on his cock as a reward. 

"God Chris, Chris, Sir, _please_ ," he begs suddenly, his mind full of images and thoughts and desires. "Fuck tie me up like that. Want that for you, please Daddy?"

Chris stops and turns Darren around, leaning in. He doesn't kiss him but he closes his teeth around Darren's bottom lip and nips. It's swollen and red when he pulls back. "Are you going to be Daddy's little cockslut in the club?"

"Oooh, just for you, Daddy," he pants. His cock twitches in his pants and he leans in closer to Chris, wanting more from him. 

Chris keeps himself just out of kissing range, but close enough for Darren to feel his breath on his skin. "Would you drop to your knees and suck my cock with all of those men watching?" 

"Yes, Sir," Darren breathes, not even needing to think about it. "Whatever you wanted me to do Sir. Whatever, I just want to please you."

"Right now I want to get home and I want my good boy to give me that blowjob he promised me," Chris says.

"Mmm, yeah, let's go Daddy." Darren takes Chris's hand and begins to pull him down the block towards where the car was parked. He digs into his pocket for the keys, moving as quickly as he can so that they can get home already.

Chris doesn't even try to keep his hands to himself. He wants to touch Darren and he doesn't want to stop. While they drive his hand massages Darren's cock through his jeans. 

Darren is panting and his hips are jerking up into Chris's taunting hands. He teases him expertly and Darren does his best to keep his mind on the road until they get back to his house. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Chris, I gotta have you," he pants, leaning over the console to kiss him hard.

"But you want to be a good boy, don't you?" Chris toys with him. "You want to make Daddy happy. I want to see you sucking me off with that nice big cock hard between your legs."

“What about what you said earlier?” Darren asks. 

Chris grins. “Maybe I just want to keep you on your toes. Daddy can’t change his mind?” He pouts a little bit, keeping it playful. 

Darren moans, hand grabbing at his bulge. "Yeah, yeah I want what daddy wants," he agrees. He gives himself a last squeeze before sliding from the car, quietly closing the door behind him. He wants to hurry inside and upstairs but Chris is taking his time, drawing it out to taunt him.

"Shh," he says. "Your parents can't hear." 

He's serious about that one. He'd be mortified if the day he met his boyfriend's parents, they got caught having sex by them. 

"They won't babe, they won't. They sleep so hard it's fine," Darren assures Chris as he begins to rub up against him, his cock moving against Chris's hip bone.

Chris guides Darren in and to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Naked," Chris says, and goes over to his bag. They don't have Darren's bag of toys but he does have a scarf. Two, actually. He gets another idea.

Darren undresses quickly, shucking his clothes and leaving them on the floor. He falls to his knees once naked, arms crossed behind his back and head bowed.

Chris uses the rougher knit scarf and bends behind Darren to tie his hands together. "Too tight?" He asks, waiting until Darren shakes his head before he backs away. "Safeword if you need to." 

He uses the second scarf to cover Darren's eyes. It's soft but heavy enough that he doesn't think Darren will be able to see through it. 

Darren's heart rate has sped up already and his cock is bobbing in front of him, in between his thighs thick and heavy.

Chris leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Good boy." 

He strips himself, not talking to Darren again until he's naked. He cups Darren's chin in his hand and strokes his cock with the other. "Open," he says, and then drags his thumb over Darren's bottom lip until his mouth drops open. He feeds his cock in, sighing as he sinks into the heat and slickness. 

Darren whines softly as he feels Chris cock fill his mouth so slowly. He rocks forward on his knees, trying to take more in.

Chris goes slow to begin with, letting Darren help to set the pace. He doesn't want to overwhelm Darren, and he wants to draw it out for both of them. "Look at you, taking my cock," he says in a wondering voice. He presses his thumbs into the soft skin of Darren's cheeks, just pressing inward. 

Darren sucks hard, tongue pushing at the tip and teasing it. He wants to taste it all, every bit of Chris’s cock and he wants to take it all. He relaxes his throat and tries to push down on it, encourage Chris to push in deeper. 

 

"If you need me to stop, I want you to pull your head back. If you need to pull back to cough, I'll stop until you're recovered." Chris says, knowing Darren won't have his hands free or his ability to speak. He keeps his eyes fixed on Darren's face as his cock nudges the back of Darren's throat. 

Darren hurriedly tries to nod before taking in Chris's cock again. He wants it in his mouth and he keeps sucking it hard down his throat, wanting more of it in him. Chris shallowly thrusts and its not nearly enough for him. He breathes deep in his nose and pushes forward, burying Chris's cock in his throat.

Chris can see how greedy Darren is for it and he realizes that Darren might hurt himself if he goes as fast as he wants. It's up to Chris to make sure that doesn't happen, so he teases with the shallow little jerks forward of his hips and inch by inch gives Darren more of what he's craving until he can feel Darren swallowing around him. He stops, buried as far as he can go in, and cups the back of Darren's head. He almost doubles over with how good it feels. "Oh, god..." He laughs wondrously and then pulls back to make sure Darren's okay before he goes again. 

It's messy and there is spit sliding down Darren’s chin from the corners of his mouth but it feels amazing. Better than amazing. He whines when Chris goes back to just shallow thrusts and tries to take more into his mouth again. He wants to feel Chris come, to have it all in his mouth and to swallow him down.

"Are you ready?" Chris asks, because there's no way he can last and he doesn't want to draw it out the first time. "I'm close, baby. You're doing so good and you have me so close."

Darren nods his head eagerly, whimpering from around his cock. He uses his tongue to tease the underside, running the tip against the vein as best he can.

Chris draws in a sharp breath and almost doubles over when he comes, trembling from the effort not to just bury himself in that tight wet throat again. Next time, he thinks, he'll do it next time, he'll really fuck Darren's mouth. Maybe let Darren get him off once so he has some stamina and just - just use Darren. He pulses out the last of his orgasm and pulls back, looking at Darren's wrecked face, chin wet with a mess of spit and come and tears that have dripped down. 

Darren stays on his knees, stays still like a good boy. He still can't see and he wishes he could now. He wants to see how wrecked and gorgeous Chris looks after an orgasm. His own cock is throbbing but he ignores it, delaying his gratification until Chris wants him to have it.

Chris waits, and as much as he wants to touch Darren right now, he doesn't. 

He turns and walks away. 

He's just going to the en-suite bathroom to get something to wipe Darren's face with, but he also wants to see what Darren does when Chris leaves him alone. 

Darren feels untethered without being able to focus on Chris. Without seeing or hearing or feeling him he's left alone in his head and he feels like he's floundering. 

He focuses on the one thing he knows: wait for Chris. Wait for Chris to do something, to say something. He will tell you what you need, until then just be. 

He breathes in and out and slowly his body begins to relax, his shoulders slump and he begins to float in his head as he just waits for whatever Chris wants next.

Chris waits three minutes, counting it slowly, and then walks back into the room. 

Darren is right where Chris left him. Pride wells up in Chris's chest and it's obvious in his voice when he says, "You are such a good boy. Look at you, waiting right there for me." 

He kneels in front of Darren and wipes the drying spit and come off, then removes the blindfold. "I'm going to leave your hands tied for now," he says, leaning forward to tenderly kiss Darren. "And you're going to watch while I get myself ready for this big, pretty cock of yours." 

He reaches down and gives Darren a squeeze and one stroke before he gets up. He has lube in his bag and he uncaps the bottle, slicking up his fingers and then starting with two in his own ass. 

"Oh fuck," Darren whispers, eyes widening. Chris looks so good as he pushes his fingers in. Darren's eyes trace his movements as his back curls and his ass pushes out, greedily taking the fingers and obviously wanting more.

"Chris, fuck Chris, god that's so good."

Chris works his way up to three fingers, moaning happily as he rubs just the right spot. His cock is already trying to get hard again but he doesn't rush that. He doesn't even touch himself. He just keeps on until he's stretched enough and then grabs the lube again and lets it drizzle down over Darren's twitching erection. 

He gets him nice and lubed and then turns so that he's facing away from Darren, back to Darren's chest. It takes a few seconds of rearranging and then he's settling in a similar position but above Darren, legs spread so that his calves bracket Darren's. He reaches a hand down to hold Darren's cock in place and lowers himself onto it. 

"Ohfuckingchrist--" Darren groans into the back of Chris' neck. He bites down on the skin there to keep from getting loud as Chris takes his time and rides him so slow.

"How does it feel?" Chris asks. "To be in me, with no condom?" 

He screws himself down onto Darren's dick and then stays there until Darren answers. 

"God Chris it's like--" he groans and thrusts slightly up into him, fighting to keep hold and let Chris stay in charge. "You're so hot, so tight around me and so good."

Chris reaches around and slaps Darren lightly on the hip, pulling up so that Darren's barely in him. "Don't move unless I say you can." 

He waits until Darren is obeying to drop back down and then start riding him, almost lazily. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sir--fuck--" he gasps hard and curls his nails into his hand where they're tied behind his back. Chris is driving him crazy and he can barely stand it. 

"Good boy," Chris gasps. He widens his stance and leans back, groaning quietly when he finds just the right spot. He lets his hands go around behind him to rest on Darren's thighs and works himself more quickly. He's hard again, cock bouncing against his stomach. 

"Fuck you're so beautiful," Darren whispers. "I wish I could see you right now, wish I could see how you look moving on my cock. God, babe--" He groans as the idea of filming them, the two of them together so he can watch Chris riding him comes over him.

"Next time," Chris says, gasping and stuttering a little. "Next time, I'll make sure there's a mirror in front of us."

"Yeah? Let me watch you Daddy?" He pants, nuzzling into Chris' neck. "Let me watch how gorgeous my Daddy is when taking cock?"

"Yeah," Chris says, trying hard to be quiet so they don't get overheard. He reaches down and starts to jerk himself off. "Can you fill Daddy up with your come, baby boy?"

Darren whines softly. "Yeah, yeah, wanna do that. Wanna fill you up Daddy. Can I? Can I fill you with my come? Do you want it...?"

"Yeah, Darren, baby, give it to me - you can move if you need to, fuck your Daddy wide open and come in my ass. Show me how much you love it." He squeezes Darren's thigh hard enough to leave finger bruises, his other hand flying on his cock. 

Darren buries his face in Chris' neck and moans as his hips begin to snap up hard, trying to fuck deeper into Chris' ass. "Fuck, fuck so good Daddy. Wanna be so good for you, give you so much cock-- fuck, gonna come. Gonna come in your ass Daddy, here it comes, oh god yes--" 

Darren gasps and shoves deeper up into Chris, screwing his hips in to make sure he really was as deep as he could go as his cock begins to unleash, coming hard and gushing deep inside Chris.

Chris stops jerking off because he wants to feel it - and fuck, does it feel it. He's seen the condoms and how full to bursting they are once Darren's done but now all of that is going right into him. Darren's cock jerks and jerks and jerks and Chris isn't sure it will ever end. "Oh - god - it feels-" 

It feels like he's being bred, and it's hot enough to make his cock drool down the tip without needing to be touched, so close to the edge. He moves just the right way and that's it - he's shooting hard up his own chest, come getting everywhere, even hitting Darren's shoulder. 

Darren can feel it hit and warm liquid fills around the head of his cock. He thrusts in one last time, letting out a broken sob as his cock spurts one last time inside Chris.

"Oh, oh, oh," Chris pants as he comes down from it, sinking back against Darren. "I didn't... I didn't know it would feel like that."

"Feel like what...?" Darren asks, nuzzling into Chris' neck. He runs his lips up and down, kissing and licking the skin there.

"So much." Chris drops his head back on Darren's shoulder and turns his face so they can kiss.

Darren wants to wrap his arms around Chris and hold him close. They're still tied up behind him and he makes do with kissing him hard and deep. "God, I love you," he breathes into the kiss, not even thinking about it, just knowing and feeling it so deep in his core. 

Chris feels like he can move again after the kiss, getting up and feeling all of the come start to leak out of him. He ignores it dripping down his thighs as he grabs the same cloth he'd used before on Darren's face and wipes up. He'll have to go take care of the rest later but for now.... he cleans up Darren next and then moves behind him to undo the wrist binding. He massages his fingers into Darren's biceps and shoulders once he's loose and then pulls him to his feet. "You were so good for me. I love you so much, beautiful."

Darren curls his fingers into Chris's hand, holding on to him as he kisses back slowly. His hands travel up his arms, over his shoulders to bury themselves in his hair. He pulls away from the kiss only when necessary to breathe; he presses his forehead to Chris and keeps close, their noses bumping and nuzzling together.

"I love you," Chris says again, giddy with saying it, with having heard it. It feels so perfect in the moment and so right, like the words have been trying to escape his mouth for days and now he can finally stop holding it in. 

He guides Darren over to the bed and wraps them up in the blanket, keeping Darren close to him and whispering it every few minutes. 

"I love you," he whispers back. His fingers run over Chris's arm, running his fingers down to take his hand and hold it tight.

Chris giggles a little and squeezes Darren's hand, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm just... I feel so lucky. You're so amazing, and I never thought... I'd get this." 

"A hobbit with an afro for a boyfriend with a weird and unwanted job...?" He snorts softly and nuzzles into Chris's neck. "Whatever, don't think about it, just go with it."

"A gorgeous guy that loves me and is willing to overlook serious inconveniences, like me being too young and living too far away, and be with me anyway?" Chris rephrases it. 

"Fuck being too young," Darren growls, rolling on top of Chris. "You're fucking perfect." He leans down and kisses him hard. "So worth anything for this..." He murmurs softly.

Something occurs to Chris. "Can we sleep naked? Your parents aren't going to knock or come in, will they?"

Darren chuckles quietly before sliding in closer to Chris. "No, they won't just come in. They know I'm an adult, living on my own with a boyfriend who comes to stay with me. Pretty sure they have no illusions of us just primly holding hands, babe."

"Well, that's good... though I hope we don't stop doing that, too." He squeezes Darren's hand where it's entwined in his. 

"Not going to happen," Darren whispers, squeezing his hand back. He yawns, taking his time to stretch and ease against Chris before closing his eyes and cuddling close, Chris around him as the big spoon like they always do when sleeping together. 

*

Chris wakes up before Darren the next morning. 

He's too nervous to go downstairs by himself but Darren has a bathroom attached so he showers and then gets dressed before he rejoins a still deeply sleeping Darren on the bed.

Without having Chris's comforting weight and warmth surrounding him, it doesn't take too long before Darren is pulled out of the lull of sleep. He groans and shifts on the bed, reaching out for Chris and huffing when he can't find him. He really doesn't want to open his eyes.

"Lazy." Chris reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Get up. I want to see your city."

Darren takes his time yawning and smirking over at Chris before he finally slides out of bed. "Alright, yes, yes." He hurries with his shower and changing, coming back out with his hair still wet and with jeans and a t-shirt on. 

Chris closes his laptop and grins. "You look good." 

He crawls to the end of the bed and holds his arms out, wanting Darren to step in closer for a kiss. 

Darren grins and goes where obviously instructed. He curls into Chris's arms and kisses him, taking his time to dip his tongue in between his lips to tease.

"I love you," Chris blurts out, smiling proudly. 

He _loves_ being able to say that now. 

Almost as much as he loves Darren. 

Darren's responding grin is huge as he leans in, framing Chris's face as he kisses him. "I love _you_ ," he says back.

"Wow, we're disgusting," Chris laughs. He catches his hands in Darren's shirt and tugs him down onto the bed too. 

"I prefer adorable," Darren suggests. "Absolutely adorable." 

"You, maybe." Chris lets Darren pull him onto his feet.

"Definitely know you are," Darren murmurs, kissing him. He rolls on top of Chris and pushes him into the bed.

Chris laughs and pushes at Darren, rolling them over again. "I'm glad you have a big bed or this could get dangerous." 

Darren chuckles and lets Chris on top. He wraps his legs around Chris's waist and grins up at him. "Mm, I like you up there."

"I like it up here." Chris leans down and kisses him. "If we don't stop this, we'll never leave." 

"This is very true." Darren kisses Chris again, not even caring about that. He dips his tongue in and runs it against Chris's before pulling back and nipping at his bottom lip.

"And we both got dressed already," Chris points out, trying again, but it doesn't stop him from licking into Darren's mouth.

"And this is your first time in San Francisco," Darren adds, his lips chasing Chris's tongue to pull it back in his mouth and suck on it. 

"And you're going to show me around." Chris slides his hands under Darren's shirt. "God, you're so warm."

Darren practically purrs at Chris's touch and wiggles on the the bed underneath him. 

Then Chris gets up. "Okay, really. I'm hungry, and I want to see something besides your bedroom." 

Darren laughs and finally slides out of the bed himself. "Of course," he agrees, taking Chris's hand. They head out of the house and to his car. "I promise it will be a quick drive for food," he assures Chris.

Chris is excited, staring out the window to look at the city as they drive around. He's sure he is being taken to somewhere familiar to Darren, since he doesn't seem to be hesitating at all as he goes.

It's a little local Mexican food place but it is amazing and Darren knows Chris will love it.

"Come on babe. Their fish tacos are fucking to die for." He grabs Chris’s hand and tugs him through the restaurant to a small table in the back.

Chris gets a steak burrito and Darren gets the fish tacos and they split both over a big bowl of fresh salsa and chips. 

"This is amazing," Chris says, licking cheese from his fingertips. "We're coming back here again before we leave."

Darren hums happily and steals a bit more of the queso from Chris. "Glad to hear you say that." He stares at Chris's hand where he is still licking dripping cheese and it shouldn't be hot but it is.

Chris sees where he's staring and an idea sparks. He holds his hand out. "Lick it off. Clean it for me, baby."

Darren's eyes are straight on Chris's as he leans forward. He doesn't bother taking Chris's hand in his, just reaches out with his tongue and slowly licks it off. His eyes fall shut, as if he's savouring it like he does with Chris's come.

"Fuck," Chris says, then he laughs a little. "You're making me get hard in the middle of a restaurant at lunch. That's not fair."

Darren's responding grin is utterly wicked as his tongue curls around Chris's finger.

"Babe, with your libido, that's not hard to do."

A waitress comes by to check and see if they need refills. Chris yanks his finger out of Darren's mouth turning red. 

"I'll take another Diet Coke, thanks," he says. 

Darren pouts at Chris. The waitress has certainly seen worse before and it doesn't even make her bat an eyelash as she refills Chris's drink and looks at Darren. 

"I'm good thanks."

Chris shoves more food into his mouth. He's amused that Darren seriously seems to have no shame, but the lack of restraint also... well. It makes him want to restrain Darren. It makes him want to teach Darren that sometimes something isn't appropriate. 

Darren grins dopily back at Chris, pursing his lips and blowing him a kiss as he steals another few bites of chips. He is enjoying the day and the chance to be out on a date with his boyfriend. 

"So," Chris says, reaching out and stealing one of the tacos for a bite. "What next, my sexy tour guide?"

"This little shop I think you're gonna love..." Darren trails off as he takes Chris's hand again. "We can just walk, we're not too far away and the day's too nice to be driving right now." Darren tangles their fingers together and hums as he pulls them both down the street and then down another few side streets before finally slipping into the cool interior of a hidden away used book store. 

The store has books of all shapes, sizes, and types stacked on top of each other all the way up to the ceiling. There are piles of old dusty books teetering on top of shelves and the entire shop smells like old paper. 

"I thought you might like this shop..."

Chris has to bite his lip to stop his smile from turning into that ridiculous one that he hates, where his cheeks puff up and he looks five. "Darren, I already never want to leave." 

Darren smiles happily, secretly proud of himself for putting that smile on Chris's face. He buries his own face in Chris's neck and hums happily, nuzzling there. "Well, we do have a few hours we can spare," he admits.

"I want to see if they have fairy tale books," Chris says. He's not sure how much of his fairytale fascination he's shared with Darren, but there's no way he can pass up a place like this. 

".... Fairytales?" Darren questions. He's a bit surprised, but then maybe he shouldn't be, Chris seems to enjoy things that involve different worlds and fantasy and science fiction, very similar to fairy tales. "Cool," he says, nodding and following along behind Chris as they begin sifting through the books. 

He finds a huge worn leather copy of Grimms and stares down at it with blunt desire. There are a few oversized chairs dotted around the shop and he settles into one, opening the book carefully. It looks worn almost to the point of being retired to most people probably but to Chris all he can think about is years and years of it being read and loved and explored. 

Darren follows Chris and sits on the arm of the chair, looking over his shoulder as Chris turns each page carefully, looking at the illustrations and each story. He's never seen Chris so wrapped up in something and it makes him happy to watch him be this excited.

"This is different from mine," Chris says, looking up in awe. "I think this is older."

"How old is it? Don't they say in the front?" Darren asks, pointing to the front of the book. "I wonder if it is really old? Like before 1900 old? Would it still be bound if it was?"

"It's... wow, 1920. The copy my grandmother gave me is from the 1940s." Chris runs a finger down one of the pages reverently. 

"Older. Wicked," Darren breathes, grinning. "You should get it. Even better, you should hand it to me and close your eyes."

"Darren!" Chris knows exactly what he's up to. 

Darren grins and plucks the book right from Chris's hands, holding onto it tightly as he heads up to the cash register. He sets it down on the counter and pulls his wallet out. "I'd like this, please, and ignore anything a gorgeous boy with swoopy hair might say otherwise."

"Darren, that's too expensive," Chris says, grabbing his arm. 

The cashier laughs. "I'm sorry. I have orders."

Darren ignores Chris and pays for the book before handing it over to Chris with a wide smile. "I wanted to." He says with a shrug, leaning in to kiss Chris's lips softly. 

"I love you," Chris whispers, clutching his book happily. 

"I love you too, babe," he breathes. He can see how happy Chris is, how his hands pet over the cover of the book and over the pages and it makes Darren happy that he made Chris this happy. 

Chris puts the arm not holding the book to him around Darren. "Can we take this back to put it in the car?" He doesn't really want to let go of it but it's large and heavy and he knows he won't want to carry it around all afternoon. 

"Of course." He drops another kiss on Chris's lips and leads him back to the car. "Anywhere else you want to see today? We have quite a bit of time until dinner on the Wharf."

Chris looks around. "Let's just wander? I just... feel like enjoying the atmosphere."

"Mm, I could enjoy anywhere with you," Darren agrees, taking his hand and letting Chris lead them in a direction this time.

"Oh-" Chris sees a store display and grabs Darren's arm. "I want to go in there."

Darren looks to where Chris is pointing and his eyes widen. It certainly isn't what he was expecting. But then, Chris has surprised him at every turn, so he should be used to this now. 

"There? Really? ... lead the way, Sir," he says softly.

Chris's posture goes a little straighter, a little more confident. He does want to go in there, and he wants to come out with something. 

Darren follows slightly behind him as Chris pulls on the door to the shop, the bell jingling as he goes. Inside there is a large display of dildos and vibrators right on the inside wall. Every color, shape, size and type up to be looked over.

The man at the counter stops Chris to check his ID, then doesn't even glance at it.

"That was easy," Chris whispers. He looks around, less nervous than he thought. Mostly he's excited. He reaches down and takes Darren's hand, feeling Darren's cuff brush over his skin. 

Darren looks over everything in the shop excitedly. He has a lot of toys but most of what he has is for work. He wants things for just him and Chris. 

He's looking at the various dildos (and god the things some of them have....) when a bit of leather catches his eyes. There is a bunch of wide thick cuffs on sale and Darren yearns to see Chris slim, pale wrist encapsulated by that thick leather. He moves closer when something else catches his eye: a leather collar. He swallows, staring at it before turning away and looking at the cuff again, maybe something for Chris...

Chris is looking at a flogger with a nice mahogany handle, testing it against his fingertips. He looks up to show it to Darren just in time to catch Darren staring at the collars. 

He smiles, putting the flogger back. He'll revisit it but something better has his eye now. He walks over to the collars, standing shoulder to shoulder with Darren, who is pretending to still look at the cuffs. 

Darren reaches out and runs his hands over the leather of a cuff when he notices Chris next to him. 

"See anything you like?" Darren asks. His voice has that tone to it that he uses when Chris gives him commands in the bedroom and he's just eager and wanting to please.

Chris picks up a slim black leather collar. It has a loop in the front and a leash attached. He turns to Darren and puts it on him, keeping his expression neutral. When it's on he steps back, leash in his hand. "What do you think of this one?"

Darren licks his lips, his cheeks flushing with arousal at the feel of the leather around his neck. "I... A bit thin perhaps?" He finally says softly.

Chris nods. It doesn't look quite right on Darren. He takes it back off, still getting a charge from the process even if this isn't the 'one' for them. 

He picks another one, a little heftier, a dark chocolate brown one. 

It's the collar Darren had been eyeing and he swallows again when Chris holds it. He leans in closer, lifting his chin up ever so slightly.

Chris can see the way Darren holds himself changing again, the way he seems both a little prouder and a little more submissive at the same time. 

He tests the tightness of the collar and his stomach flips pleasantly. It looks perfect on Darren. "This one." He doesn't make it a question, but he also pauses to let Darren disagree if he needs to.

Darren smiles softly and nods a bit. He likes the gentle weight of it around his neck and how it feels, calming almost to him. "I like how it feels," he says quietly.

Chris takes it back off of him reluctantly, but keeps hold of it. This will be his present for Darren. He feels like it's right that he be the one that buy it. 

There is an excitable squirm in Darren’s belly as he thinks about the collar, about Chris buying it for him and using it on him. He definitely likes that and his dick is beginning to harden just at the thought. He turns back to the cuffs when a wide, thick black one catches his eye. It matches the collar in Chris hand and Darren is quick to grab it. 

"Darren?" Chris turns to see what is holding him up. He sees the cuff and smiles. "Yeah?"

"It would match mine," he says quietly, turning it over in his hands. "You'd have one that would match... mine?"

"It's perfect." Chris smiles, reaching out but stopping just shy of touching it. "You'll put it on me. Later - tonight? When we're alone."

"Yes," Darren breathes nodding. "And then we have two cuffs in case you needed to use them for anything," he says quietly into Chris' ear just as a reminder.

Chris leans in and kisses Darren hard and fast on the mouth. "Daddy's gonna tie you up and spank you. In fact-" 

He guides Darren over to the wall of paddles and floggers and picks up the wooden handled one he'd been leaning toward earlier. He shows it to Darren. "Would you prefer this or something flatter?"

He also wants to get some kind of proper blindfold, maybe one that can double as a more casual wrist restraint, too. The list in his mind grows as he gets more excited. There are so many fun games they can play.

"I think..." Darren runs his hands over the wood, feeling it out. "I think something flatter would smack harder, Sir," he replies. "Whichever you want to use." 

Chris reaches out and cups the back of Darren's head, smiling. "We'll try something flatter first, and maybe I'll order one of these online. I think it's fair of us to try everything we're both interested in at least once, right?" 

"God, I love you," Darren breathes. He wraps a hand around the back of Chris's neck and pulls him in for a hard and needy kiss. Just discussing something like this is getting Darren hard, yes, but the tone of voice Chris uses, the way he holds himself, it makes Darren feel dizzy.

He picks out a paddle - not asking Darren this time, just selecting a nice smooth patent leather one. It's not too big, not too wide, but it'll do nicely for them to start off with. 

"Now over here," Chris says, guiding Darren by the wrist and not the hand over to the plugs. "Find me three that you like, and if they're good enough I'll choose one for us to take. While you're doing that, I'll be right back." 

He leaves Darren in front of the displays and goes to find the guy behind the counter. Nerves hit him immediately but thinking of Darren's expression if this works is enough to keep him going through with it. "Do you have any dildos shaped like... um. Like tentacles?" 

The guy looks completely unphased. He leads Chris to the second part of the store - a huge room with dildos in every shape, size, and - oh god - even species. His eyes linger just a little bit on some that are apparently supposed to look like dog cocks but his face flushes immediately. 

"Here you go." The guy leaves him to browse. 

There are only a few, which makes it easier for Chris to select the one that looks about the right side - a little thicker than his own cock, a little bit longer, but not so much that it would take a lot of prep to get it in. He picks up the display model and realizes that when you press the switch on the bottom it wiggles back and forth in a slithery s-shape. 

He goes and pays for that first, making sure it's hidden away in a bag before he goes back to Darren. Of course Darren can see that he's bought something, but he'll save what it is for later.

Darren wants to follow Chris but he was given a task, an _order_ , and he's gonna do it. He picks up each plug, turning them over and testing them with his hands before he selects a nicely sized blue one, a pink one with a bit of extra give to it, and a rather large sized black one because he's feeling daring. He waits for Chris to come back, eyes widening when he spots the bag in his hands. 

"What did you buy??" 

Chris smiles. He's delighted by Darren's curiosity. "It's a reward. You have to earn it first." 

Oh, he's going to have fun making Darren earn it, too. 

"Now show me what you picked out." He looks over the three and decides to go with the pink one. He plans on having Darren keep it in for a while when they use it, and he'll be more comfortable with that one. "You picked out good ones, though. We'll have to try and find one like the black one later."

"Mm, when you feel like testing limits Sir?" Darren asks hopefully, picking the pink one up and adding it with the collar he has for Chris. "Is there ... anything else you'd like to get? For us?" Darren looks around, taking everything in. He's sure he'd love one of everything and an industrial sized amount of lube in order to test it all out with Chris but they don't have time or money for that.

"I think this is enough for today," Chris says. 

He lets Darren pay for everything but the collar. Between it and the tentacle he's blown a good quarter of his budget for the trip, but it's entirely worth it. If it costs twice as much it still would have been worth it. 

Darren bundles his purchases up in one hand as they both leave the shop. He's unable to stop himself from bouncing every step, excited with the prospect of trying them out soon. He stops Chris after they've walked a bit, one hand on his chest as he leans in and captures Chris's lips with his own and really takes his time with the kiss. His tongue slips inside and he moves his lips until he's caught Chris's top one in his mouth and sucks softly on it.

Chris melts into the kiss, gasping and letting Darren kiss him so thoroughly. "What was that for?" He asks in a breathless voice. 

"You amaze me," he replies. "Everything you do and are with me. It amazes me." He leans in again and kisses him softer this time, taking a moment before he pulls away again. "Come on, there is more to show you."

"You amaze me, too." 

They leave the new purchases in the car and then he grabs Darren's hand and lets him take the lead again. 

They wander up and down the Wharf, spending the rest of the day watching small street shows and feeding the ducks. It's a nice, lazy spring day and Darren couldn't ask for anything better. The sun is slowly setting behind the water as he leans in and nuzzles Chris's neck, breathing him in. 

He wraps an arm around his waist and just curls into him, taking the time to just be.

"Are we having dinner with your parents?" Chris asks. His stomach is growling but he doesn't want to be rude and eat before they go home if his mother is cooking again.

"Nah, we're doing our own thing. Date night." He kissed Chris's chin and then the tip of his nose. "Up to you if we do casual or fine dining this evening."

"Somewhere I can hold your hand and kiss you without anyone caring," Chris requests. 

"That is anywhere here, babe," Darren promises him.

"Casual, then." He decides. "We can save our fine dining for Disneyland..." 

He's (mostly) joking. 

"Oh I'll take you out on the town then, babe," he murmurs, nosing at the spot behind Chris's ear.

The restaurant is colorful and fun, with a lively atmosphere and a live band playing. 

"This is perfect," Chris says. 

"Yeah? Good?" Darren grins and takes Chris's hand and pulls him towards a seat near the band. It's loud in the corner but that gives him reason to push his chair as close as possible to Chris's so he can whisper directly into his ear. 

"Have I told you how fucking amazing your ass looks in those pants yet today babe?" He asks, lips against the shell of his ear.

Chris grins hard. He puts his hand on Darren's leg and squeezes his thigh. "Not as good as you look in that shirt."

"Mmm, not possible. When you bend over..." He trails off, groaning long and low and pushing his half-hard erection into Chris thigh so he can feel.

"Someone's excited." Chris rubs his palm over Darren's cock. "I think you need to stay hard throughout dinner. What do you think?" 

Darren groans happily and tries to hide his smile. "You want me like that Sir?"

Chris brushes his lips over Darren's cheek. "Yes." 

He starts to rub Darren through his pants again, basically jerking him off under the table. 

Darren whine softly and only barely restrains his hips from jerking up into Chris's hand. The band plays before them, loud, lively music that has a hard, heavy beat to follow.

"If I made you come in your pants in front of all these people, you'd do it, wouldn't you?" Chris asks. "You'd have to get up and walk out of here knowing everyone could see." 

Darren doesn't even care, not if that's what Chris wants. He pants softly into Chris's neck and nods. "If you want..."

Chris really thinks about it. "God, and you come so much, it would look like you'd pissed yourself..." 

He groans under his breath. 

"But I want you to wait. I just want you to stay hard." He leaves his hand on Darren's thigh. 

"Yes Sir," Darren breathes. He forces himself to relax, do what his Dom wants. It takes a moment but he does relax into Chris's side and just enjoys the feeling of arousal.

They put their food orders in and Chris gets them each a drink. Somehow Darren acting more like his sub gives him the confidence to take charge in other areas, too. 

When the waitress walks away he picks up Darren's hand and kisses the back of it. "If you need inspiration to stay turned on, just think of the reward you get if you behave perfectly."

"Yeah?" He asks hopefully. "Get to try out some of the stuff you bought?" He gets excited just thinking about it, the thought of the collar and the unknown toy in the bag.

Now Chris is glad for the loud music as a cover too, so no one overhears when he says, "Only if you're a good little boy for Daddy. Bad boys don't get presents, do they?"

"You gonna tell me what the other thing is you bought...?" He grins impishly at Chris, rubbing his thigh against Chris's own. He's really curious and the idea of Chris just going and buying something in that store with the explicit purpose of using it on him gets him excited.

"Not until you earn it." Chris pinches his thigh a little. "Someone's impatient."

"Eager," he corrects. The waitress brings them their drinks along with a bowl of chips and salsa and Darren doesn't hesitate from dipping a chip and holding it out for Chris, offering.

Chris takes the bite, smiling. "Such a sweet boy for your Daddy."

Darren grins and snaps playfully at Chris before grabbing one for himself. "Mm, nice." He cuddles in close to Chris, their bodies touching all the way down as he just listens to the music.

Chris tries to match the beat with his hand on Darren's cock, squeezing with the rhythm right around the head.

Darren pants and swivels his hips around, grinding into the palm of Chris's hand. He takes another chip and dips it, offering it to Chris once more. 

"Does my sweet boy love his Daddy?" Chris asks.

"So very much," Darren whispers before leaning in and pressing a close mouthed kiss to Chris's lips. "Daddy love his boy?"

"More than anything," Chris promises. "Daddy has a special treat for you for dessert too."

Darren smirks and licks his lips. "Oh yeah?" He gets excited and moves in his seat before leaning over and kissing him. "I like the sound of that."

"You get to make Daddy come before we get home." Chris reaches down and squeezed Darren's dick again. "You want to suck me?"

"Mm," Darren hums happily. "I get a big treat for dessert. You know I want it." 

"Make me come three times without coming yourself and you can have your reward," Chris decides.

Darren shivers and smiles. He loves this, loves when Chris orders him to make Chris come, it’s one of Darren's favorite things to do. "Can I start now?" He asks quietly, voice husky.

A thrill warms through Chris. "Eager boy. Yes, you may."


	4. Chapter 4

Darren reaches out under the table and begins palming Chris through his obscenely tight pants. Their waitress arrives and Darren just lets Chris order for him as he takes his time feeling Chris's cock lengthen and grow in his pants and under his palm.

It feels really good and Chris knows it won't take much to make him come. He's never tried to make himself hold out like he makes Darren but he's not coming in his pants at the table so he'll have to try. 

Darren leans in and begins to tongue the spot behind Chris's ear. He licks and nibbles at the spot there before sucking on the tasty skin. 

Chris gasps and lets Darren for a second before turning to catch his mouth in a kiss. Darren hums into Chris's mouth, flicking his tongue in to tease and taste. He can pick out the salt and the lime from his margarita and pushes closer until everything is just the taste of Chris.

Chris kisses back happily. His pants are uncomfortable tight now but he doesn't care.

Darren gives another tight squeeze. "Bathroom...?" He mumbles into the kiss. 

"After we eat," Chris decided, because he sees their food heading toward them.

Darren pouts but pulls back, his hand still remaining on Chris' cock. He thanks the waitress and digs in, his left hand rolling and teasing at Chris through the entire meal, just like how Chris enjoys doing to him. 

Chris has to stop him twice, muscles locked tense and breath shallow with how close he is. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to drag Darren into the back.

It is a heady experience, being the one to taunt and tease Chris in this way and Darren enjoys it. He takes his time doing it, prolonging the feeling for both of them. Finally their dinner is done, plates are gone and the bill is paid and Darren just waits for Chris to give him the signal he can go further.

"Bathroom," Chris says, grabbing Darren's arm. He has no jacket, no messenger bag , nothing to hide his hard on but he doesn't care. Nothing matters more than getting off, coming hard in Darren's mouth. 

Darren follows behind excitedly. His grin is manic and he's sure others know what they're gonna go do but he doesn't care. His knees hit the cold tile floor in the bathroom as soon as they're behind a stall door.

Chris undoes his pants in a hurry, shoving them down just to his thighs and tugging his dick out. "Suck it, baby. Show Daddy how good you can suck it."

There could be a guy in the stall next to them, there could be fifteen others in the restroom, Darren doesn't know and he doesn't fucking _care_. He falls forward onto Chris's cock and begins sucking it hard, tongue lashing at the tip before pulling it in deeper to slide down his throat.

Chris doesn't want to wait, not at all. He lets Darren adjust and then starts fucking his mouth, grunting softly with every firm push in. He holds the back of Darren's head and pushes all the way back, until Darren's nose his buried in his pubic hair and then he just stays there for a few seconds. 

Darren whines around Chris's cock and applies more sucking. He doesn't do anything, just lets Chris use him and takes what he needs.

Not even two minutes passes before Chris is coming hard, with one arm bracing himself against the door of the stall and the other keeping Darren in place until he's done. Darren suckles softly on the tip, letting go only when he knows Chris is done and it is beginning to border on oversensitive. 

His mouth pops slightly and he grabs at a bit of toilet paper to clean both of them up before doing up Chris's pants and patting him gently. "One down, two to go."

Chris pins him to the wall and kisses him thoroughly, searching out the taste of his come in Darren's mouth until he's satisfied enough to let him go. "You're so good to me." He gives him one more smacking kiss and then leads him out of the bathroom, arm curled possessively around him. 

Darren relaxes into his grip, leans into him and walks both of them out the door and to the car. They could make it a late night but neither of them really want to. They can curl up on the couch together just as well as they can curl up on a dance floor, entangled together. 

He drives them home, helping Chris with the bags as they head up the walk from the car to the house. The house is quiet, his parents out for dinner on their own date and leaving them a quiet evening at home alone. 

"Are your parents going to call before they come home?" Chris asks. He doesn't want to be... well, in the middle of something when they get home.

"Um, they _can_ ," Darren says, pulling his phone out to text his mother. "I can have her call or text or something before coming straight home.”

"... Do that," Chris says. "I don't want interruptions out of the blue once we start."

"Start? Yeah?" He says hopefully. He sends out a text to his mom and then turns his ringer up high before turning to Chris hopefully.

"Thank you," Chris says, smiling. He sits on the edge of the bed. "I want you naked and on your knees." 

His only reasoning for not undressing Darren himself is that he isn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from going too far. He wants to wait as long as he can before he gets turned on to the point of not waiting. 

Darren does as instructed, pulling his clothes off and sinking to his knees and waiting like he knows Chris likes. He looks up at him with wide eyes, hopeful and eager.

"I've been thinking a lot about punishment," Chris says. He draws his legs up so that he's sitting cross-legged on the bed while Darren kneels naked below him. He takes a breath, knowing this little speech he has planned might take some fumbling to get out and hoping his intent comes through clearly. 

"I know you want punishment to be part of the play sometimes, but I need to know the difference between what is real punishment for you and what is secretly a reward. So before you touch me tonight I want you to come up with three things you'd _enjoy_ and three things that would actually punish you. Tomorrow, you'll come up with three more each, and three more the day after that. I'll make a list of all of them and when we get home I'll write them on cards and put each stack in a different box. Then when you want to play like you've misbehaved we can pick one from that box as a reward, and when you've really disobeyed me we can pick one from the other box." 

Darren's eyes widen in excitement and he can feel his cock already filling as he just thinks about what Chris could do as a "punishment". Thinking about actual punishments are not anywhere near as exciting. "Will you tell me what constitutes disobeying, Sir?" He asks hopefully. He wants to make sure he never has to pick a card from that box. 

"Disobeying me when we're in a scene. Being with someone else without my permission. Subbing for someone else." Chris tries to think, to clear the lines between his boyfriend and his sub. "Coming without asking permission first. The only time you're exempt from that is during a show."

That Darren will come many times a week sort of nullifies that in practicality but he still likes the pretense of Darren needing his permission, and he thinks Darren does too. 

"There will be more," Chris decides. "But we'll discuss them together, and some situations might call for snap judgements. But you can always safeword and we can discuss it if you think I'm being unreasonable about something deserving a punishment."

Darren nods and, because Chris hasn't told him he can't, he shuffles forward on his knees and nuzzles at Chris's thigh. He trusts Chris with whatever judgements he thinks he needs to make but Darren also likes to know what Chris _doesn't_ want to happen. 

Chris reaches down and pets his hair. "You're a good boy for your Daddy, I'm sure we won't have to do the real punishments often. Are you ready to give me any of your choices or do you need more time to think?"

"I'm ready," he says strongly. "Which would you like first Sir?"

"Give me the reward-punishments first," Chris decides. 

Those are much easier for Darren to think about, he practically has a list in his head already. "Um, I want you to use me, however you want, doing whatever you want with me."

"So one is - my choice." Chris lifts an eyebrow. He has a text document open on his phone and he types it in while saying, "I would say that's cheating, except it works in my favor. I don't mind a wildcard option. But the rest have to be more specific." 

Darren nods and focuses his next option a bit more. "I want to be spanked. Want you to... smack me around a bit when you fuck me."

"Spanking, all right." Chris writes that one down, too. "One more."

"Um the next one is... I like... some parts of it a lot but it can also uh, walk the line to actual punishment...?" Darren shifts nervously on his knees, not knowing if something like that is allowed.

Chris reaches out and puts two fingers under Darren's chin, forcing his gaze up. "Tell me what it is and we'll see."

Darren keeps his eyes on Chris, gaze unwavering as he answers. "I want to be tied up and at your mercy."

Chris's mind immediately starts to work. "That is something we'll do when we play sometimes, but... what about for the special reward if we say you get to pick how you're tied up, and I will make you come during it. For real punishment you're tied up and left alone and don't get to come."

Darren shudders gently. "I don't like... I don't like it when I can't see you or feel you or touch you. When I can't sense you around me and you... take yourself away. I don't like that." His voice is quiet, tiny in comparison to how it was describing the punishments he likes.

"Then hopefully you won't do anything to earn it," Chris says gently. He doesn't like that idea any more than Darren does, but that's the point of a punishment. He leans down and kisses Darren on the mouth to soothe him. 

Darren smiles into the kiss and leans into him further, trying to follow it when Chris pulls back.

"That's three rewards and one punishment. Two more punishments and then you'll have earned your special surprise tonight." Chris smiles. 

"Um." Darren focuses, trying to think of things that would count as punishments. "I don't like when I can't talk to you," he adds quietly. "When we're apart and you're busy I know you can't always but ... I don't... I don't like it."

"So we'll make that a punishment," Chris says. "I won't talk to you. That one will work best when we aren't together but we can adapt it when I'm with you, too." 

Darren whimpered softly but nodded. These were supposed to be things he didn't like. "Right and um, I don't like ... pain. I mean, I like spanking but that's different but... pain and ... difficulty breathing..."

"Oh." Chris nods slowly. "I'm putting that down. Breathplay." 

His hand trembles just a little because this one feels more serious, less of an abstract. Even just hearing Darren say it and writing it down obviously shakes them both, so Chris is glad it's done. 

He puts his phone away. "We'll do three more of each tomorrow. But for now, I think you've earned your reward. Lay on the bed and get the lube out while I get undressed." 

Darren climbs up on the bed, grabbing Chris momentarily to kiss him before finishing with his instructions. He lays on his stomach, head pillowed in his arms with the bottle of lube right next to him on the bed. He turns his head back enough so that he can watch Chris undress, enjoying every bit of skin he gets to see.

Chris takes the bag from the sex store and puts it on the table beside Darren while he undresses. When he's naked he lays beside Darren instead of straddling him. "Come here," he says, feeling like Darren might need some reassurance after even just talking about the serious punishments. "I want to hold you."

Darren goes where Chris wants him, curling in his arms. He tucks his face in the spot between his neck and shoulder and breathes him in deeply. 

"I love you," Chris whispers, smiling. Darren is warm and his weight is heavy. "I love you so much."

"I love _you_ ," Darren replies, putting his hands on either side of Chris's face and kissing him hard and deep.

"Do you want your present now?" Chris asks, smiling. 

" _Yes_ ," Darren breathes, nodding his head hard. "Please, can I have it?"

Chris reaches over for the bag and hands it to Darren, smiling proudly. "Open it."

Darren can't hold back his excitement as he pulls the bag open and grabs the toy. He pulls it out and his eyes widen. It feels a bit slick and rubbery and it has little soft suckers up and down the length of the toy and it looks like a tentacle. He bites his lip and his dick throbs and his heart beat speeds up because wow this is... this toy is doing things to him he didn't know about. 

"It's... _fuck_ Chris--" he breathes out.

"It's what I'm going to fuck you with," Chris says, grinning. "But I think we had an arrangement tonight, didn't we? You still have to make me come twice."

Darren looks longingly at the toy. "You're gonna fuck me with the tentacle Sir?" His voice low as he asks. "Is that what you think about when you're in your room alone, without me to touch you Sir?"

"Fucking you... always," Chris says. He takes the toy from Darren and draws it in a line down Darren's chest to bump it against his cock. "Kissing you. Holding you."

Darren slides down the bed and takes Chris' cock in hand again. He wraps his fist around the base and begins jerking it before sliding his mouth back over the tip and sucking on it. 

Chris puts the tentacle dildo away and lets Darren blow him, thrusting lazily into his mouth but letting Darren do most of the work this time. 

Darren takes his time, tongue playing with the head and lapping at all the precome. "So good Cee," he groans, sinking his mouth lower.

"Your mouth is so good... feels so fucking good, Darren..." He groans. 

Darren hums and moans around Chris' cock as he bobs his head up and down alternating sucking and licking. Chris came not long ago but he wants to make him come again, harder this time than before.

It'll take Chris longer to get there this time but that's part of the fun of it. He doesn't try to push harder, eventually stops moving all together and just whispers encouragement. 

It takes some time but Darren can hear Chris' labored breathing, can feel the clench in his belly and he knows he's close. He bobs his head up and down harder, faster than before and hollows his cheeks. Reaching down, he fingers his balls, rolling them in his palm and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Chris gasps and comes with no warning to Darren, less than before but a decent mouthful. "Oh..." He pants and then slumps down against the bed. 

Darren ruts his hips against the bed, rubbing them and his cock as he swallows around Chris. It's good, not too much and it stays in his mouth as he finishes and lets Chris' cock pop out. 

Chris is warm and drowsy and if he didn't have fucking Darren with the tentacle to look forward to he'd have been tempted just to roll over and fall asleep and leave Darren until morning. 

Darren whimpers sadly and leans in, nuzzling his thigh as he continues to hump the bed. He is enjoying the friction and the burn but fuck if he doesn't want to come soon. 

"Come up here," Chris says, drawing Darren closer. He can feel Darren's cock drag wetly over his chest, leaking so much. He reaches down and rubs his thumb over the head.

Darren gasps and whimpers, thrusting into his hand. "I need... Fuck I'm gonna need..." He tries to warn Chris that he's so close to coming, he's not going to be able to hold back if he keeps this up.

Chris isn't ready to test out any of those punishments yet so he clamps his hand around the base of Darren's cock and squeezes tightly. "Don't," he says, voice sharp. "Do not come." 

Darren whines in the back of his throat but he swallows and nods and forces himself to work through it. "Yes sir. I won't come yet, promise Cee." He kisses the underside of Chris' jaw and takes a moment to breathe.

Chris takes his hand away and strokes up Darren's chest. "Good boy. Do you think you can fuck me until I come again or is that too much?"

Darren shakes his head. "No, I can do it. I can fuck you so good babe. Let me do it. I can make you come around my cock." He blindly reaches out for the lube, grabbing it and slicking his fingers up to slide one into Chris already. 

Chris gasps, not hard again yet but thoroughly enjoying the way it feels to have Darren in him. "So good," he whimpers. 

"God Chris. You just fucking open right up for me, body just fucking... christ." Darren groans and jerks, rubbing his cock against Chris' thigh for a moment just to enjoy the friction. "So tight babe, always so tight around me I love it." He slides a second finger into Chris' body and works it in and out, twisting and moving his fingers so Chris gets looser each movement.

"Wait," Chris gasps, because he wants to do this a different way. He rolls over and settles on all fours, ass in the air. 

"Oh fuck--" Darren leans in and sinks his teeth into the fleshy part of Chris' ass as he presses a third finger in. "God so fucking good."

Chris thrusts his ass back on the fingers, fucking himself on them. He's sure he isn't the vision Darren is doing this but it feels so good. He reaches down and starts to stroke himself until he begins to harden again.

"Fuck you're amazing," Darren moans. He moves slightly and presses a kiss to Chris' rim, right above where his fingers are sinking into his body. It tastes like lube but Darren doesn't care, he flicks his tongue against the edge to tease Chris further.

Chris gasps. Darren's tongue is wet and thick and feels like heaven rubbing against the sensitive skin and nerve endings there. He's just starting to leak into his own grip when he says, "Now. Fuck me now." 

It isn't a request. 

Darren nods and shuffles closer on his knees. He grabs himself with his lubed hand, adding it to his own cock as he strokes. He looks down and watches as Chris' hole clenches, trying to feel his fingers that are no longer there. 

"Babe you are so good..." He moans. He leans forward and flicks his tongue against the clenching hole again as he adds a bit more lube to his cock. When he's finally ready, he moves forward and slides into Chris with a hard thrust.

"I know," Chris says, laughing a little. Then he isn't laughing anymore, he's gasping and rocking back onto Darren's cock. 

Darren has to focus, remind himself he can't come. Not yet, not while he's fucking Chris. 

"God, it is-- So tight and so hot and _fuck_ I can feel you Chris..." Darren pulls out slowly, feeling how the rim drags over his cock before he thrusts hard and deep back into him.

"I love your cock," Chris whines, fingers curling into the bed under him. "It's mine, isn't it? No one gets to fuck with this cock but me."

"All yours Cee," Darren moans, dropping his head into the back of Chris' neck to nuzzle there. "All for you, only for you." He thrusts in harder than before, screwing his hips up until they are as tight and as close to Chris as possible. 

"Right there," Chris gasps, still not begging, still ordering Darren. "Fuck me, just like that, right _there_ , oh, fuck, make me come-"

Darren whines and thrusts there again, over and over as Chris wants. He reaches one hand back to wrap around Chris' cock to stroke him and get him even closer. He wants to get him there, wants Chris to come hard and scream his name.

Chris's legs are shaking and he sinks forward, changing the angle and making Darren go in even deeper. He whines into the pillow and then pushes back and gasps. "Stop, I'm close-" He rolls over, leaving Darren with his cock hard and twitching against the air. "Make me come, finish me."

Chris is gorgeous and flushed and splayed out on the bed in front of him and Darren just wants to take but he obeys. His hand grips tight onto Chris' cock as he leans forward, biting down on his neck as his hand strokes and squeezes.

Chris comes between them, grinding up into Darren's hand. When he's done he relaxes back onto the bed with a smile. "Mm... thank you." 

He makes Darren lay with him and cuddle again even though Darren's rock hard against his hip and whining under his breath.

Darren’s cock is so hard it almost is running the edge of pleasure into pain but he pushes it from his mind. He focuses on Chris, on what he's getting from this and he cuddles into his side, pulling and tugging him into a kiss.

Chris kisses and pets Darren until he's calmed down. He doesn't let Darren go soft, reaching down to give him a tug or stroke every time it looks like he might. 

When Chris has recovered his breath and is ready he reaches for the lube and the tentacle. "Do you want to get fucked, baby boy?"

Darren whines and rolls onto his stomach, arching his hips up into the air and letting his legs part shamelessly. "God, please Daddy," he begs openly, pressing his face into the sheets.

Chris gets his fingers slick and stretches Darren, admiring again how easily he takes it and begs for more. 

"Are you ready for it, sweetheart?" It's not as big as some of the toys Darren has but he doesn't think Darren has anything textured quite like this. "I'll go slow."

Darren nods and resettles his knees. He pushes a pillow under his hips, giving himself a bit more to lean against as he begins rocking back into Chris' thrusts forward. 

"Oh fuck its... fuck christ yeah," he moans loudly.

"That feel good?" Chris rubs up his back as he works the toy in and out of Darren, watching it disappear into his body. 

"Feels different. The... skin? Doesn't feel like you. Anything I know. Slicker. Smoother except for the suckers..." Darren gasps hard and moans out louder as one of the suckers catches on his rim and rubs against his prostate. "Oh fuck, fuck, right there."

Chris moves it a little faster in and out, trying to find the best angle. Every angle seems to work with it, or maybe just the change in sensation from what Darren is used to really does a lot for him. 

It isn't like anything Darren has ever felt before. Its slick and the edges of the suction cups feel so different against his skin. He wants more than anything, wants more. 

"Please Chris," he begs brokenly. He rolls his hips back harder and harder and trying for more. 

Chris pushes it in almost all the way, groaning long and low. "You look so good taking this, baby."

Darren whines. "You like that? Like watching me take it Sir?"

"Fuck, yes. Are you hard? Do you need to come sweetheart?"

Darren nods quickly. "God I need to come so fucking bad. Will you let me? Gonna let me come Sir?"

"Yeah, baby, you've earned it. You've earned it by being perfect for me, and I want you to come everywhere. Come all over yourself so daddy can watch." Chris fucks him harder with the tentacle. 

Darren's responding moan is high pitched and wailing as he pushes himself back, as if trying to take the entire toy. His orgasm hits him hard and he cries out loudly, keening on the toy as he comes, his cock completely untouched. It jerks and spasms, gushing and coming all over his arms, chest and the bedding underneath him. 

It feels like his orgasm goes on forever, gushing until he's got an entire puddle underneath him.

Watching Darren comes makes Chris twitch sympathetically, too tired to get hard again so soon but desperately wanting to. He doesn't take the toy out of Darren right away, just eases it back and forth, gentle until Darren comes down. 

Darren whimpers before falling onto his side, out of the way of the mess he's made. His body shakes slightly from the intensity of his orgasm and he feels completely wrung out.

Chris takes the dildo out and puts it aside then gathers Darren into his arms. Cleanup can wait, everything can wait. "You did so good," Chris whispers, kissing Darren's forehead. "I've got you now, you're okay. You were perfect." 

"Fuck," Darren curses when he can talk again. "That was... I don't think i can feel my toes Chris."

"Well, I'll feel them for you," Chris says, smiling. He feels loose and happy and relaxed and deeply satisfied knowing that Darren is happy, too. "I love you."

Darren laughs softly. "Still there then?" He asks hopefully, grinning into the kiss.

Chris sits up and then scoots down the bed to grab Darren's feet, pulling them into his lap. He starts to massage them, grinning. "Yep."

Darren groans and relaxes back into the bed. "God that feels great." He smiles to himself, looking up at Chris before reaching over and pulling him down onto his body for a long, languid kiss.

Chris lowers himself over Darren and then stops, making a face. "Ew. I just put my hand in your jizz. We need to change the bedding."

Darren stares at him before bursting out laughing. "Mm, see, having so much isn't always a good thing," he mumbles as he nuzzles into Chris's neck.

"Worth it," Chris says. He kisses Daren and then sits back up. "Show me where you keep your clean sheets and then go get in the shower. I'll make the bed again and come join you."

"You are such a dirty boy," Darren breathes, laughing to himself. He loves how kinky and dirty Chris is, that he lets Darren see that side of himself so unashamedly. "Alright. I'll keep the water warm for you." Darren slips out of bed with another kiss and heads into the bathroom.

Chris tosses the soiled blankets on the floor by Darren's bed once it's made up and then hurries into the shower. He feels gross with come and lube drying on him and the room is already warm and steamy. 

"Oh, good, you've already done your hair," he teases. As much as he loves doing it himself, Darren's hair definitely holds the spot as his longest shower process.

Darren pokes his tongue out at Chris, moving to make room for him in the shower. "Yeah, but if you'd like to lather up the curls... Can always take more conditioner," he teases with a wink, knowing how Chris feels playing with them.

Chris smiles and wraps his arms around Darren, huddling in closer so he's under the spray too. "Maybe in a few minutes. This feels nice." 

"Mm, very nice." Darren takes his time running hands down Chris's wet body. He scratches his nails lightly over his stomach, cleaning him off of any come. 

Chris sucks in a breath, smiling. "Tickles."

"Yeah?" Darren moves closer and lets his hands drift lower. He runs his hands gently over Chris's cock and then around to his ass. He grabs a handful each and then lets his fingers trace up and down the crack, over the hole and then even lower.

Chris laughs and turns his face into Darren's neck. "Feels good."

"Good. It should." He mouths up and down along his neck, leaving gentle nips and then soothing over them with his tongue. Finally he pulls back enough to grab the shampoo bottle and tip some into his hands, working it into Chris's hair. He takes his time, gently scratching and massaging his scalp as he works it in.

"God, feels good. Taking care of Daddy again?” Chris asks. 

"Always," Darren whispers. He leans in and captures Chris's lips, his fingers still in his hair as he slides his tongue into Chris's mouth.

The shower is nice and it's even nicer to get into a clean bed when it's over. Chris cuddles up behind Darren to be the big spoon, because he knows Darren loves being held like this. 

Darren snuggles back, pressing his ass back into Chris's hips and wrapping his arms around Chris's. He's drifting and he can hear the front door open and close, his parents hushed whispers and his mother's giggle but he is warm and happy and sated and he doesn't feel like moving at all.

Chris stays awake for a while longer, listening to Darren's parents and just enjoying how Darren feels in his arms. 

* 

This time Chris wakes up to a loud obnoxious singing - not Darren, for once. Darren's mother is walking down the hallway belting a song at the top of her lungs, impressive given how tiny she is. 

Darren groans and rolls over in the bed, flopping an arm on Chris's body. "Make her stop," he mumbles into Chris' shoulder.

"You're the one related to her," Chris mumbles back, snuggling down under the covers even more, like that will help.

Darren just whines into Chris and snuggles closer to him like maybe Chris can block out the sound and save him. "I can't make her stop. She does this all the time."

"What do you do?" Chris isn't even really sure of what he's saying he just wants it to stop, or maybe Darren to wake up enough to blow him.

"Usually put on headphones? Go under the covers to go back to sleep..." Darren slides down the covers until his head is pillowed on Chris's stomach and nuzzles there. "Much better."

Chris yanks the blankets over his own head too, looking down. He can barely see Darren but somehow it makes it hotter when he pushes Darren's head down even further and says, "You want to go back to sleep, don't you? I think there’s something you should do first.”

Darren moans loudly into Chris's thigh. He nudges at the soft bulge in Chris's boxers, watching as it twitches. "Daddy want me to suck him? Gonna let me have breakfast?" He asks hopefully. He breathes hotly over it, to watch it twitch and move.

Chris laughs. "You don't know how to do the slow quiet morning sex thing, do you? Yes, suck it. I already told you that once. Don't make me say it again."

Darren runs his tongue over the soft cotton on the outside. "Maybe I like to hear you talk about it, Sir," he says quietly, looking as innocently up at Chris as he can.

"Maybe I need to hear less talking from you." There's a warning note in Chris's voice. Darren is quick to nose the slit in Chris's boxers open. His dick pushes through and Darren immediately wraps his mouth around it and swallows it down.

Chris stretches out slowly, in bits - his legs first, toes curling into the blanket, then his thighs tensing and relaxing, sucking in a breath to make his abs go taught, then his arms - one over his head and the other reaching for Darren's hair. "Mmm, yes," he says, eyes closing letting his mind drift and just enjoying being taken care of by his sub. 

Darren slowly works his mouth down around Chris's cock until it’s snug and deep inside his throat. He swallows around it, bobs his head and then pulls back before taking it all the way in again. It doesn't take long before Chris is completely hard but he still lets Darren control the pace. 

Darren keeps it slow and lazy, bobbing his head and using his tongue until he's able to bring Chris to the edge, sucking and swallowing him through his orgasm. He takes a moment to lick his lips clean before he slips back up Chris's body to give him a closed mouth kiss. 

"Mm, good morning?"

Chris kisses him back. "Now, since your mom has stopped singing, let’s go back to sleep." 

He completely ignores the hard-on Darren is grinding into his hip. 

Darren swallows his whimpers and instead just nuzzles into Chris. His erection slowly begins to droop until the two of them are cuddled up together in bed once more. 

*

Its at least two hours later when Darren finally rouses again. He yawns and stretches out alongside Chris, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

Chris is still fast asleep, whistling slightly. 

Darren nibbles along his jawline and still no response from Chris. He moves it a bit lower and alternating brief sucks to his neck but still no response. Darren takes matters into his own hands and begins to suck _hard_ on a spot above the neck of where Chris's t-shirts usually stop.

Chris snaps awake, gasping. "Shit-" 

He realizes that it's Darren right away, of course, but it's still a shock. 

Darren takes his time finishing until there is a bright, red mark easily visible on Chris' neck. He pulls back to admire his handiwork and grins, nodding to himself. "Pretty sure that is at least an 8, maybe a 9."

"Feels like a ten," Chris says, gasping. It hurts, but a good hurt. 

Darren presses his lips to it, kissing it gently. "It looks good. I'm really rather proud of it actually."

"I didn't bring any shirts that would cover it up," Chris realizes, frowning. It's hot but - he's also a little annoyed. 

Darren blushes. He didn't _know_ that when he marked him but he did know it was kinda high up on his neck. "Yeah, um," he runs a hand over the back of his neck and gives Chris a look he hopes won't get him in trouble.

"Someone's being naughty," Chris says, sitting up. He danced two fingers over Darren's naked shoulder. "Someone might need a spanking."

Darren tries not to get too excited but it's not really his fault when his cock literally sits up and hardens against Chris's hip at that.

Chris drops his fingers down to it, teasing. "I'll punish you for marking Daddy up later when were alone."

Darren bites down on his bottom lip in excitement. "We're staying in a hotel tonight," he breathes.

"Then you better get ready for me to spank that ass red and raw tonight," Chris promises him. "And you're not going to get to come until I know you're very, very sorry."

Darren's eyes close and he shivers fully against Chris's body. "Yes. Daddy." He nuzzles into his neck and kisses it.

Chris lets Darren nuzzle his fill and then pushes at him. "We're supposed to have lunch with your parents. We should get dressed."

"Mm, yes of course." He rolls out of bed and follows behind Chris to their suitcases. Pawing around he finds an old, worn v-neck of his and hands it over to Chris. "You should wear this."

Chris laughs. "You really want people to see it, don't you?"

Darren reaches out and runs his thumb over it gently. "I... like seeing you with marks I've made. Probably as much as you like seeing them on me."

"I think we might have just found your first reward for today..." Chris smiles, pleased. "Two more of those, and then three punishments. You have all day, though."

Darren bites his lip and ducks his head, grinning hugely. "I like that. As a reward, Sir."

Chris cups Darren's face and kisses him. "Good." 

* 

By that afternoon they've re-packed their bags and had a final lunch with Darren's parents and are on the road to Anaheim. 

Darren can't stop bouncing in the seat. Disneyland, they're on their way to Disneyland and nothing can be more perfect than that. He reaches over and grabs Chris's hand as the wind blows through the lowered windows of the car and the music blasts on. 

*

They pull into the small parking lot for their hotel just before dinner. "We'll have all day tomorrow Chris! I even worked out an itinerary for which rides to hit first for maximum efficiency."

"You are way too excited for this, sweetie," Chris says, laughing. "Are you sure this is what you want to spend all of that hard earned money on?"

"What? Dragging you around through Disneyland and riding rides and eating bad food?" Darren stops pulling the suitcases out of the car and stares at him. He shakes his head before moving over to Chris and wrapping his hands around his face and kissing him. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Exactly how many times a year did you make your parents bring you here?" Chris smiles, kissing him back happily. 

"Um..." Darren trails off, blushing. "Quite a few," he finally admits with a sigh. "Chuck was never a huge fan but I always loved it." He leans in for another soft, chaste kiss. "Now, I believe someone was telling me about spankings earlier..."

"Dinner first," Chris decides. "We should go check into the hotel, change clothes, go to dinner, and then... play."

"Good idea. Need strength after all." He grins and takes Chris's hand in his own and a suitcase in his other and leads him into the hotel.

Chris is finding it easier and easier to hold Darren's hand and accept kisses in public the longer they're together. He only lets go this time when Darren has to get their room key and sign a sheet of paper, then reclaims it once they're heading up to the room. 

Darren keeps their hands linked all the way to the room where he lets go just to open the door. 

"Your room sir," he says with a grand sweep of his arm.

"Our room," Chris says, turning and smiling. "Not just mine. You're sharing it, too, mister." 

He reaches out and grabs Darren by the front of his t-shirt, hearing him drop the bags he's holding as he gives in to the request for a kiss. 

Darren gives Chris what he wants, kissing him back deep and long. He takes his time to run his tongue over Chris' and taste him.

"I love you," Chris whispers, giving in to the impulse. 

Darren grins into the kiss and whispers it back. He kisses Chris again chastely and then again, dropping kisses to his lips as he begins to move away from Chris. He slowly begins to pull a shirt up, teasing glimpses of his stomach.

Chris settles down on the bed. "Gonna put on a show for me?"

"Mm maybe. Daddy want a show?" Darren asks, still playing with the end of his shirt.

The childish mannerisms go straight to Chris's dick. "You know Daddy does."

Darren bites down on his bottom lip as he begins to tug on his shirt, pulling it apart button by button, revealing his toned and slightly hairy stomach. He hasn't bothered shaving in a couple days and the hair on his chest and the trail on his stomach are coming back full force. 

Chris squirms. He hadn't even noticed that. "I'm making you take time off when I move in," he says, "so I can see what you look like without all the stuff you do for the shows. And so we can fuck for days without you having to stop so you'll be able to get it up for shows."

Darren chuckles but he's happy for that. By and large he's lazy and he likes not having to shave off every extra bit of hair every day (and it is every day because his hair grows like he's a fucking lumberjack). "How much time off? Gonna be my sugar daddy? Take care of your baby?" He runs his hand up his body, fingers ruffling over the hair there.

"We'll charge Joey and let him watch," Chris says. "We'll make our money like that." 

His eyes are glued to Darren's fingers while he talks.

 

Darren groans and plays with one of his nipples. "He'd pay. But probably just to watch you." His fingers go to his other nipple and he plays with that one, moaning out loud before his hands fall to the button on his pants and thumb it open. 

"No, I think he'd pay to watch us. It's not just me." Chris breathes harder watching Darren undo his pants. He can see Darren's cock already tenting the material. 

Darren laughs and swivels his hips. "Maybe, but pretty sure he gets boners from you. And probably me too. But definitely from you."

"I think we should talk less about Joey's boners and more about yours." Chris scoots to the edge of the bed. "Do you want your spanking before or after you suck me off?"

Darren shudders softly, the remembrance of the spanking just on the edge of his mind. "Mmm, what does Daddy want?" He asks as he slowly runs a hand over his cloth covered cock.

"Daddy wants you to decide," Chris says, voice a little firmer. "That's why he asked you."

Darren squirms, thinking it over. "After," he finally decides because he likes spankings and he's hoping to work up to this one.

Chris settles back on the bed with a smile. "Undress me, baby."

Darren sways his hips as he moves over to Chris. His own pants are still low slung on his hips, the fly opened and allowing Chris to see his bulge. He reaches out and fingers Chris's tee, his fingers tug and he pulls it up and off of him, tossing it onto the ground behind him.

Chris doesn't take his eyes off Darren, giving him an encouraging smile that Darren probably doesn't even need. 

His hands drop to the fly on Chris’s trousers and he pulls it down, falling to his knees to tug the pants down as he leans in and begins to nuzzle his bulge.

"You just love taking care of Daddy, don't you, pretty baby?" Chris reaches down and plays with Darren's hair, petting him and scritching like he would a puppy.

Darren hums happily and begins to drag his tongue over the cotton, trying to taste his cock.

"Did you forget how clothes work?" Chris teases. "Take them off and you can lick my cock."

“Maybe I just like teasing you," he whispers, grinning widely. He leans in and nibbles ever so lightly over the cotton.

"Well, you're good at it." Chris doesn't mind being teased right now. Darren, when he sets in to give a blowjob, is a power to behold. 

Darren nudges at the bulge again with his nose and then breathes hotly over it and then licks once more.

Finally he pulls Chris underwear down, tucking the elastic band under his cock. He stares at it for a moment, watching it bob before he leans forward and licks the length of it.

Chris keeps playing with Darren's hair while he watches Darren start to slowly and thoroughly work his cock over.

Darren licks to the base and then back to the head to slip into the slit to tongue the weeping head. "So good, Sir," he moans, suckling.

Chris grunts a little and pushes forward into Darren's mouth.

Darren moans happily around Chris's cock as he tries sucking harder and deeper. His fingers curl around Chris's hipbones as he encourages him to thrust.

Minutes pass with nothing but the sloppy sound of Darren sucking as he goes down on Chris. 

"Close, baby," Chris finally warns, a desperate noise caught in this throat. "Get ready, baby, I'm gonna come for you, right- right now-"

Darren whines and pulls back so that Chris shoots right into his mouth and over his tongue.

Chris doesn't produce as much as Darren but it's still hot to see it pooling on his tongue. "Don't swallow," he says, pulling off and dropping to his knees then leaning in and kissing Darren deeply, the come sliding between their mouths and smearing on their tongues. 

Darren pushes at Chris, his tongue sliding into his mouth as he lets Chris have the rest of the come. He has to take a moment to breathe as he just watches Chris swallow it down, licking his lips.

"Fucking hell," he breathes, eyes wide.

Chris pulls back, grinning. "That was hot." He uses his fingers in Darren's hair to crash their mouths together for one last slickened kiss. 

"God, you're so dirty, babe," Darren moans into the kiss. He pushes into his hands and whines for attention, his own cock straining at the zipper.

"Learned it all from you," Chris says, standing up. "Take your pants off, it's time for your spanking."

"Oh." Darren moves fast, standing and dropping his pants as quickly as possible. He swallows down a whine as he moves closer to Chris.

Chris gets the paddle out of his bag and inspects it, rubbing his fingers against the thin smooth surface. "Would you prefer to start with your underwear on, or have you been bad enough that you need a spanking on bare skin?"

"I've been a very naughty boy, Sir," Darren says, trying to restrain his excitement and act like this is a serious punishment. "I've been... looking at your ass all day and thinking... things."

Chris pretends to be upset. 

"Off with the underwear, then. Good little boys don't think dirty thoughts. They don't get turned on from nasty perverted things." He eyes Darren's cock like it's offensive, and then sits on the edge of the bed and pats his knees. "Bend."

Darren bends over, his ass up in the air. He opens his legs just a bit, his cheeks parting just enough that he's sure Chris can see his hole.

Chris squeezes each cheek once and says, more softly, "Remember your colors. Yellow if you just need a minute, red if you want me to stop.

Darren nods once. "Yes, Sir," he assures him.

"How many do you think a bad boy like you deserved," Chris asks. "Twelve? Do we want to see how sorry you are after twelve?"

"Yeah... Yeah, twelve spankings for a bad boy like me." He waits, not sure what Chris is waiting for. Suddenly there is a loud, harsh smack. 

Darren gasps and GROANS as Chris’s hand comes down and smacks him again.

He means to use the paddle but with Darren's ass spread over his lap his fingers itch to touch first. It takes his breath away how much it turns him on.

Darren's cock jerks against Chris's leg and he pushes back for another one.

Chris feels Darren's cock rubbing against his leg. "Now that I've got that pretty little ass warmed up..."

He picks up the paddle.

"Fuck yeah, Daddy," he moans brokenly. "Gonna spank my ass, Daddy?"

"Count for me. Count them loud, and don't lose your place." He brings the paddle down firmly.

"Three," Darren answers clearly. His ass is beginning to heat up from the smacks and each one feels hot and good and sends sparks through him.

By five Chris can feel Darren's cock grinding into his leg, warm and wet where it leaks. "Uh-oh," Chris says, continuing on the game. "Is someone getting turned on by their punishment? Such a bad boy, I might just have to add more spankings."

"Fuck," Darren breathes. "Yeah, god, I'm such a bad boy. Need to be spanked, Daddy--" his breath catches when Chris smacks the paddle down hard and he whines in the back of his throat.

"I didn't hear you counting," Chris warns. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sir," he whimpers, trying to surreptitiously rub his cock against Chris's thigh. 

"Six, Sir," he adds.

Chris moves his legs so that Darren's cock is pressing right into his thighs, giving him something better to rub against. He brings it down again, watching Darren's ass turn pink in the seconds after. He wants to lick the blushing skin, to press his face right down there between the cheeks and feel the heat. 

"What a filthy boy to get off on Daddy spanking him," Chris says. His own cock is rock hard again but this is about Darren, not him. 

"Seven!" He yelps, whimpering brokenly afterwards. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me Chris oh god---" He's gasping and jumping on Chris's thigh, just trying to get more.

Chris doesn't give him a break between eight, nine, and ten. They come quickly, the next falling as soon as Darren gets out the count. 

Then after ten he stops, says nothing, just waits and studies the tension in Darren's body. "Are you going to be such a bad boy that you come all over Daddy's legs from your spanking?"

"Ohfuckingchrist," Darren begins to thrust harder against Chris. The head of his cock feels so good against the hair on Chris's leg, the friction growing.

"Can you come before I finish? You were extra naughty so we'll go to fifteen." Chris brings the paddle down again on strike eleven. 

"Fuck I'm close Cee--" Darren warns before calling out the number of strikes he's at.

"Do you think you can wait until the last one?" Chris says, just to add a little bit of a challenge. "If you could, Daddy might forgive you for being such a dirty little cockslut who can't keep all that come inside. Two more."

His wrist flicks with _thirteen_.

Darren has tears streaking down his face and his ass hurts so good. Every touch of Chris's hand stings and hurts but god he loves it. He forces himself to hold out though, to hold on for when Chris finishes.

"Fourteen--" He gasps, fingers digging into the bedding.

Chris's fingers are slippery and his heart is racing as he delivers the last spank to Darren's abused ass. "Come for me now."

Darren cries out and all it take is a slight push against Chris's thigh and then he’s coming hard all over his thighs and lap. It gushes out of Darren in spurts, soaking both of them and the bed linens underneath.

Chris gasps at the feeling of come painting his legs and the sight of Darren, ass bright red now, writhing against him. "Just like that," Chris says, urging him through it, petting his hair and rubbing a hand over his back "You did so good, you took that so well."

Darren is gasping and breathing hard against his leg. "Cee," he begs, needing him closer.

Chris uses his shirt to very quickly wipe off Darren's stomach and his own legs and then guides them both to the head of the bed, where it's still clean. He wraps Darren up in his arms and cuddles him so tightly that Darren can barely breathe, but he knows that's what Darren wants. 

His ass is burning so hard and he can feel Chris against him. "Want... You need..." He starts to say, going for the lube. He wants to make Chris feel so good for what he's done. He feels so good he can’t even verbalize it yet.

There's no way Chris is fucking Darren right now, but he doesn't want Darren to misunderstand and think Chris is rejecting him. He knows in this headspace Darren is focused on one thing and one thing only: doing what Chris says. "You know what Daddy really wants right now?" Chris pets his fingers through Darren's sweaty hair. "Your hand, baby. Jerk me off, just like this, stay close to me and jerk me off."

Darren leans in and captures Chris's mouth in a sloppy kiss as he begins stroking him hard and fast.

“Just like that," Chris says, groaning. "You're perfect, baby, you make me feel so good. Just like that, you're gonna make me come, baby-"

Darren whines and nuzzles at his neck, licking at his skin and sucking it softly as he squeezes his cock.

Chris is so worked up from seeing Darren lose it that he doesn't take long before he's letting out a little bit of come to drip over Darren's fist. It's not the intense orgasm that it was earlier but it's the perfect spiral of pleasure that leaves him slumped against the bed and clinging to Darren when it's done.

Darren pulls up his hand gently licks his hand clean. He smiles at Chris, nuzzling closer to him and needing that warm flush of body heat.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks, gently rubbing a hand down to Darren's lower back. "Was that too much?"

He shakes his head. "It was perfect Cee. Just what I needed." 

"Good." Chris kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Sir," Darren replies, still floating around in subspace in his mind.

They both need to clean up but Chris won't move until Darren is really back to himself. He starts to hum a Beatles tune, something light and sweet. 

It takes a little bit of time before Darren feels himself come back down. When he does, he nuzzles into Chris's neck and presses a soft kiss there before pulling back and placing another soft one on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

They’re up early the next morning, but immediately make themselves late fooling around in the shower. Hotel breakfast is not amazing, but is free and Darren promises Chris that they’ll be eating all day long at the park, anyway. Apparently he also has a list of his favorite snack and food places that is required Disney experience material, too. 

Darren threads his arm through Chris' as they both hop onto the trolley towards Disney. "Right, so there is a way of how to do things here," he instructs Chris. "The park isn't that big and there are a whole bunch of rides that everyone wants to do. If you plan it right, we can hit all of them with little line and maybe even get to Space Mountain twice or so." 

Chris just nods and listens to what Darren is saying, though he's also not really trying to hide how amusing he finds this. "Space Mountain was my favorite when I was a kid," he says. "So doing that twice sounds fun."

Darren grins wider and lets his body relax against Chris'. He has his cuff on and it still surprises him every time he looks at it. He gets a warm, happy feeling in the pool of his stomach and that just makes him lean harder against Chris. 

"Good. I think I want to do all of them twice," Darren boasts, grinning over to Chris. 

Leaning in closer so no one else can hear, Chris whispers: "So how many of these have you fooled around with old girlfriends on?"

Darren pulls back and gives Chris a _look_. He rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Chris' shoulders. "None babe, none." He never really took any of his girlfriends from San Francisco on trips down to Anaheim and, well, people he's dated since being here don't really fall into the category of "girlfriend". Nothing has been very permanent in this city. 

"Good. Then we can add that category to your little mental guidebook. Best rides for making out and feeling each other up." Chris wraps his arm more securely around Darren and brushes his lips to Darren's ear. "Extra special reward if you get me off on a ride today."

Darren perks up in... multiple ways at that. "Special...?" He repeats, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he stumbles off the trolley, following behind Chris. His mind flashes to all of the things that could entail. He growls softly in the back of his throat and lunches, hand grabbing at Chris' ass and squeezing. 

"Come on you, we need to get in the park before I get us thrown out this early."

Chris laughs and jumps a little, grabbing Darren's hands before they wander more. "Oh, no. I have been promised _two days_ of Disney fun, I will not be deprived of that just because you're hor-" 

He stops as a five year old crosses in front of him and stares up at him, pigtails swinging. He can hear Darren snickering. 

"- because you're a horrible influence," he finishes. 

"Oh, I thought you were saying something else about me," Darren teases, trying to nibble on Chris' ear. Chris wiggles away, glaring back at Darren as he slips into line for the park. Darren obediently moves in behind him, his hand grabbing for Chris' and their fingers linking together as they pay and enter the park. 

Inside, the first thing Chris does is pull Darren toward a shop. "Come on. Ears. I want ears."

Darren's grinning and following behind, hardly being pulled so much as moving with him quite happily. They both pick out a set of ears after trying on a few different pairs. Darren swipes Chris' pair before he has a chance to pair for them and hands them over to the embroider, whispering to the guy to make sure Chris doesn't hear what he's having put on the hat. 

It only takes a bit of distraction to keep Chris away before Darren grabs the finished ears, plunking Chris' down on his head with a wide grin. 

Chris takes them off and looks at the embroidering, a delighted grin on his face. "You have to get some, too," he says. 

He doesn't let Darren pick out his own; he chooses the pair he wants for Darren and then instructs them to write _Darren_. 

He thinks maybe before they leave they'll get a more personal souvenir, a set with a different pair of names on them, but for now this will do. 

Darren jams his on his head, pushing his own ears out. His curls peek out from underneath the cap and Darren is sure he looks five. "Quick, put yours on too!" He waits for Chris before leaning in, smushing their faces close together as he brings his phone up. 

"Say cheese Cee," he says softly and snaps their pic, both of them looking dorky and with ridiculous grins. 

* 

By the time Chris's stomach is growing for lunch, he feels like he's already packed a week's worth of fun into five hours. 

And they still have days to go. He can feel a second wind brewing, but he just needs a little bit of food and half an hour to sit down and he'll be set. 

"So, where are we eating?" He asks Darren. 

"There's a tiny place right over here that does some pretty good pizza? Or we can be authentic park goers and grab corn dogs on a stick if you think that might be more up your alley," he teases Chris. "Just... save room for dinner. I have something special planned for that one, ok?"

"Let's do pizza, and then we can get corn dogs tomorrow for lunch," he says. "And - special?"

He's not over being spoiled by his boyfriend yet. He wishes he could do some of the spoiling, too, but for now... yeah. This is the life. 

"Yeah, special," Darren says softly. He reaches over and pulls Chris close and drops a quick kiss on his lips. He loves being able to do this any time he wants and not having an annoying computer screen between them. 

"I love you," Chris whispers, kissing him back. He nips at Darren's bottom lip and then adds, "Now feed me."

Darren can't stop the belly-aching laugh that hits. "Growing boy..." He teases, his hand on Chris' stomach and starting to drift a bit lower until Chris swats it away. 

"I want the special. Don't kick us out." He gives Darren a stern glare and Darren just bits his lip, dropping his gaze down to look at Chris from underneath his incredibly long lashes. 

"Yes sir," he whispers like he has to Chris every night when they're alone together. 

He drags them over to the nearby pizza place and steps into the cooler air. Spotting a table off to the side, he pulls Chris along and plops himself and Chris onto the same booth side. 

"Oh god it smells good," Chris groans. "I want like, five slices - oh, stop it, I won't eat five slices, I'm saving room. But they smell so _good_..." 

"You are a growing boy," Darren continues, poking his tongue back out and ducking the inevitable swat from Chris. 

"I bet I can turn you into a growing boy, too." Chris puts his hand on Darren's thigh and lets it creep upward slowly, centimeters at a time, drawing it out just the way he knows will make Darren squirm the most.

Darren breathes out slowly, his eyes closing. " _Fuck_ ," he whispers softly. "Gonna make me feel like a real boy Cee?" He asks him, nudging in closer to Chris. They are in the back of the restaurant, facing the wall and Darren has his boyfriend crowded up close to him. Yeah, he likes this. 

"Oh, you're a real boy all right," Chris says. "Real enough to come all over me this morning in the shower. That was so hot..." 

He keeps talking, watching Darren get more and more turned on. 

Darren bites down on his lower lip harder. "Did you like that? Sir?" He adds on, wanting to be that good boy too. 

"I do. You're so good for me." Chris raises his hand and tugs his fingers through Darren's turns. "But I'm still hungry, so I'm going to go get our food now."

He whimpers softly and turns his head to nuzzle Chris' hand, pressing a kiss to it. "Alright," he whispers, sitting up straight. 

Chris leaves him at the table with his hard on and comes back with pizza. He only goes for three slices, knowing one won't be enough but that he can Darren can split the third. 

"This is amazing," he says, five minutes later. He has a mouth full of cheese and sauce and dough and maybe it's just because he's been exerting so much energy or maybe it's because Disney has magic in everything it does, but it's probably the best pizza he's had in a while. 

"Hey babe you have a bit of..." Darren starts to say before leaning over and flicking his tongue into the corner of Chris' mouth and licking off the bit of pizza sauce there. 

"That should be so gross," Chris says, laughing. "But I guess it's a sign of how good of a couple we are that I'm not even phased by you licking tomato sauce off of my person."

Darren scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I have licked far worse off your person than tomato sauce," he teases. 

"But not in public," Chris points out. He doesn't really care, though. He'd let Darren lick far worse off of him. Even in public.

Darren just waggles his eyebrows teasingly as he finishes off the last few bites of pizza, humming happily to himself. "Mm, hits the spot alright."

"Okay, Mr. Tour Guide," Chris says. He sits back, belly full now. "Where to next?"

"I was thinking something... easy. How about a show? While we let lunch settle a bit?" Darren offers, jerking his head over to where there are people lining up for Fantasmic!

Chris's face lights up. He remembers Fantasmic! being one of his absolute favorite things from when he'd been before. 

"Hah, I'll take that as a fuck yes, then." Darren grabs his hand and tugs him into line where they wait patiently before slipping into the theatre behind some children. Darren cuddles up close to Chris as they sit down, their seats right in the middle of the row. 

Chris wishes at first that it was a little more private, but in the end that wouldn't have mattered because he gets so sucked into the show that he doesn't actually think he'd have ignored it in favor of fooling around even if they were in a totally empty theater.

Darren doesn't even care that they didn't get to fool around. It's Disney and it's Mickey and it is all awesome and he's happy with that. 

They stroll out after the show, hand in hand and feeling relaxed and refreshed and ready to take on more rides. "Come on, Space Mountain now!" he cries, running in the right direction for it

Chris grabs onto Darren by the belt loops of his jeans and runs after him, their legs stumbling together a little as they reach the end of the line. He's a little breathless and laughing andso happy. 

He leans forward and wraps his arms around Darren's waist, tugging him against Chris's body. "I love you," he whispers. 

"Yeah? Because I take you to Disneyland?" Darren asks, turning his head just enough so he can see Chris' profile.

"Because you take me to Disneyland," Chris agrees, and then bites at Darren's neck. 

A mother with a small horde of children nearby scowls, but Chris doesn't care. No clothes are coming off. No skin is bared. They’re not even exchanging any bodily fluids. She can deal. 

Darren jerks and groans softly, leaning back against Chris' body. Darren doesn't care that they are in public, at Disneyland, where families and small children roam free, he's just glad to have Chris against him. 

"Babe," he whispers hotly, tilting his head to give Chris more room. 

Chris keeps it teasing and light still. The park is too much fun to get kicked out, and he _really_ wants to go on Space Mountain.

Darren reluctantly pulls away when the line moves ahead. He does keep their fingers laced so he can tug Chris along behind him though. He gives another tug to pull Chris close, just wraps his other arm around Chris' waist and rests his head on his shoulder as they wait in line. 

Chris sways both of them a little bit, not quite dancing - just moving gently in place. He hums after a minute, too - something he knows Darren will recognize. 

It takes just a second before Darren places it and is chiming in, humming in tune with Chris to the Star Wars theme song. 

They're still humming - and getting quite a few knowing grins from people around them - by the time they wind to the top of the line. 

They get into the car side by side. Chris is squirming with excitement. 

Darren pulls the lap bar down on them, grinning over at Chris. "Make sure not to squirm right out of the car babe," he warns.

"Shut up," Chris says, blushing and a little embarrassed - but not too much. 

They're both acting like kids today. It’s Disneyland. They’re allowed. He grabs Darren's hand.

Darren presses a quick kiss to Chris' cheek before leaning against him as the ride starts. He has one hand on the bar, one hand in Chris' but it doesn't take long before they're both screaming, hands in the air and waving them around as they go flying around on the track. 

Chris wants to stay in this moment suspended, everything black and buzzing and then bursting with streaks of color, Darren's body warm and solid beside him, like they're hurtling through space. 

It's an adrenaline rush. The ride ends with a bright flash. Darren knows right when it comes and he times it perfectly so that Chris, unsuspecting has his hands in the air but Darren's hands are on his head, turning him so that Darren can plant a kiss on his lips. 

Chris has no idea what Darren just did for a while, but he knows Darren did something. He realizes just as the ride is slowing to a slightly jerky halt. "You're so dumb," he says happily, and helps Darren out just as an excuse to grab his hand. "Come on. I want to see what it looks like."

Darren giggles and lets Chris pull him along to the TV screens. He stands behind Chris, arms wrapped around him as they wait. It takes a few moments before the picture pops up on the screen in front of them. There are two people in the car in front but behind them is Chris, arms up in the air and Darren kissing him hard. 

"It's perfect," Darren says softly into Chris' ear, nuzzling there slightly. 

Chris buys the photo, staring at it with unabated glee. 

"This is perfect." He pulls Darren away from the crowd gathered to look at the photos and then turns. "Now, you know what else would be perfect? If you can think of where in this park you want to blow me."

Darrens eyes widen and his grin goes maniacal. "Oh babe, that's definitely my favourite thing to think about." He leans in and presses another kiss to Chris' lips as he takes his hand to lead him off. 

Chris follows behind Darren, face red and cock already hardening. He's glad he dressed for comfort and not looks today, because the pants he's wearing aren't so tight that they'd reveal it just yet. 

He trusts that Darren knows where they're going. 

Darren has an idea in mind. There is a grotto far away near the back of the park that is mostly covered by a building and shrubbery. He figures with it getting darker, not many people will be heading that way. 

It is nicely private when they reach it. 

"Kiss me," Chris orders, breathless. His hands are already undoing his own pants. He doesn't want to get caught here, or kicked out of the park, he just really wants to come. He's addicted to Darren's hands on him, his mouth, and he doesn't know what he'll do when he has to give this up again. 

At least it's only for a few more months.

Darren's hands wrap on Chris' hips and he holds him in close, kissing him deeply. He pushes him up against the brick wall, holding him in close. "Mm, Chris." He murmurs, beginning to rub up against him.

Chris jerks himself until he's mostly hard and then pushes down on Darren's shoulder. "Fast," he warns. "Make me come, baby. Make me come and swallow it down and then we're going to go find something else to ride. You're gonna be so hard, and you're gonna be able to taste my come in your mouth, aren't you?" 

Chris taunts Darren as Darren sinks to his knees, going straight to business. Chris lets his head thunk against the wall. He's breathing fast and shallow, but he keeps all of his noises bitten off. The sound of activity all around them is distant but present, like his ears are hypersensitive. It's not the first time they've fooled around in public, but this is so different than a club or even a restaurant where their hands are hidden under the table and the room around them is dim. 

This is broad daylight, this is Disneyland, and Darren is sucking him off. Chris looks down at his face, the way his lips purse around the thick shaft and his eyelashes stand out dark against ruddy flushed skin. Chris can even see how his body is rocking into it, Darren's hips moving like he's fucking when all he can do is press against the zip of his own pants. He could probably come like that, if Chris made him, but Chris won't make him. 

"Gonna be so hard," Chris whispers again, voice low but loud enough that he knows Darren can hear it. He feels the vibrations of a moan around his dick. "All day long, just for me, won’t you?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes sir," Darren moans softly against Chris' cock. He pulls it back into his mouth and sucks harder on it, as if trying to feed off of his dick. It's so good, he loves when Chris gets dominating like this, with one hand on the back of his head and holding him in close so that Chris' cock is completely down his throat. 

Chris gets close and - that's what he wants, he does, but he can't help but draw it out a tiny bit more. He pushes back from the wall he was leaning against and grabs Darren's head with both hands. "Gonna fuck your face," he says. "And I want you to look at me the whole time." 

He starts to thrust in and out, a short clipped pace but it feels so good. The blunt, fat head of his cock pushes against the softness of Darren's throat each time and every few thrusts Darren swallows around him or tries to suck. The knowledge that Darren is doing it, that he wants it so badly is hotter than the action itself. "Oh-" Chris gasps. "Close, I'm-" 

He shudders hard against the urge to shout and starts to come, pulling back enough that it spurts out into Darren's tongue and pools in his mouth. 

Darren whimpers brokenly, eyes going shut as he sucks it down. He swallows eagerly when he has a mouthful, licking his lips for any stray drops. "So good," he mumbles, gently licking the sensitive head before tucking Chris away and zipping him up. He stands, pressing his lips to Chris' and sliding his tongue in so Chris can taste himself on Darren's tongue. 

"Perfect," Chris says, enjoying the taste mainly because it's filtered through Darren. "So good to me." 

He kisses Darren greedily, less afraid of being caught now that all his bits are covered. This is as close to afterglow as he's going to get and he'll make the most of it. 

He can feel Darren still hard, pressing against him. "Do you need a minute before we go to another right?" 

Darren shakes his head. He likes the feel of urgency and of being denied and having to wait. Loves having Chris be the one controlling it and so Darren doesn't even need to think about it, just let's Chris be in charge. "I'm good whenever," he answers, nuzzling into the crook of Chris' neck. He's feeling very affectionate at the moment, enjoying this time with Chris together. He's already trying to ignore what it will be like when Chris has to go back home again. 

Chris guides him back into the crowds of people. "Come on," he says. "I bet we can fit into one seat on the Matterhorn."

Darren grins, happily following wherever Chris leads him. "You're on!"

* 

They eat at a restaurant that backs up to the pirate ride. The night is just warm enough to be pleasant and the food is good but Chris doesn't think he'd care even if it weren't. What makes it for him is Darren sitting across the table, looking tousled and so happy. 

They're both happy, Chris thinks, both so happy right now. Happy and in love and how is this even his life? he's thought it so many times today but it still feels shiny and wonderful and new. 

"When I move to Los Angeles, I'm getting an annual pass, too," Chris says. "We need to come here at least once a month." 

Chris doesn't think it's unreasonable. If nothing else, it'll give him a chance to wear his ears on a regular basis. 

"Ooh I like the sound of that," Darren agrees. He's always down for visiting Disneyland, certainly doesn't need an excuse to do it. 

After dinner they make their way over to the center of the park where everyone is congregating outside Sleeping Beauty's castle. Darren finds them a spot on a wall, leaning back against it and pulling Chris in to lean against him. 

Chris wraps his arms around Darren. The air is turning crisp, but cuddling is the perfect cure for the goosebumps popping up on his arms. He has the added benefit of getting to smell Darren, too. He presses his nose against Darren's neck and breathes him in, scent stronger after a full day of activity, delicious and just the way Chris likes it. 

He briefly ponders if it's weird to get off on how someone smells, and then decides - no, probably not. Or if it is, he just doesn't care. Making Darren work up a sweat and smell so yummy is like a whole hobby by itself for him. He smoothes a hand down Darren's back and lets it slip under his t-shirt, feeling warm bare skin. 

Darren nuzzles his nose into the soft hair along the side of Chris' face, smiling to himself and humming softly. He sways back and forth, dancing ever slightly with Chris as they wait for it to get darker out and the fireworks to start. 

The show is spectacular when it begins. Kids around them gasp and squeal at the display, and when Chris looks over Darren seems just as caught up in the magic as any of the children. His mouth is open slightly and his eyes are wide, expression lax and full of wonder. 

Chris turns back to watch the show again. He squeezes Darren close to him and whispers, "I love you." while he imagines how perfect a setting this would be for a different kind of statement, a question. They're so far away from that - but he still, in the very back of his mind, can't help but picture it. It sends warmth and hope and promise sparking through him. 

Yeah, he's definitely getting a pass so they can come back here as often as they can afford.

“Mmm, you just love me because I bring you to Disney. I know how this works," Darren teases, rubbing his nose against Chris' neck to warm it up. His arms tighten around Chris' body, holding him in tight and close as the fireworks continue to go off above them. 

"I love you because you bring me to Disney and give me blowjobs." Chris's voice drops to barely a whisper for the last part. "And because you're going to look so good spread out on the bed for me when we get back to the hotel, while I fuck you until you come without being touched."

"Mm, daddy," Darren whispers straight into his ear. He jerks his hips up against Chris' and grinding subtly into him. 

Chris swats him lightly on the ass. "Behave. Gotta be a well behaved little boy or you won't get that fucking like you really want. Good boys get their tight little asses fucked." 

Chris gets off on saying it as much as Darren gets off on hearing it. He slips a hand down the back of Darren's jeans to tease at his skin. 

Darren gasps and nips at Chris' earlobe. He knows he's running that line between being the good little boy and teasing Chris and being naughty but he loves it too much. 

The fireworks end with a grand finale and Chris is sad to leave but he knows they have a couple more days to enjoy it. "Home?" He asks. 

He thinks they'll probably end up finding somewhere to go out the next night, but this was their first full park day and Chris is exhausted and a little achy from all the walking and he really just wants to get Darren back into their hotel room bed. 

Darren links their hands together, fingers interlaced as they make their way back to the trolley that will take them to the hotel. 

There is a really good ice cream vendor not far from the exit of the park and Darren makes note of it for another time. Right now, both of them are focused on leaving and getting back to the hotel but tomorrow...

The trolley arrives quickly and they grab a seat near the back. Darren curls up close to Chris, resting his head on his shoulder and their still connected hands in his lap. 

Chris starts to hum under his breath. He would sing but children around them on the trolley are falling asleep in their parents arms, only a small amount of chatter still happening. He lets Darren play with his fingers and watches with a fond smile on his face. 

They reach the hotel and get out with a dozen or so others staying in the same place. Chris slips an arm around Darren's waist and they bypass the others to get to one of the elevators first. 

Darren stays close all the way to the hotel room. As he closes the door behind them, he turns to Chris, his grin naughty as he reaches for Chris' shirt. 

"Someone said something about getting a treat for being a good boy..." He trails off eagerly. 

"I think we were both so good today," Chris says, playfully pushing Darren's hands away and guiding him to the bed. "I think we get something that's a treat for both of us. Like me fucking you against this nice comfortable bed until you're begging me for it... 

"Oh yeah," Darren rumbles, pulling Chris down onto the bed and on top of him. He wraps his hands around Chris' waist and begins to rock up into him. "I think that sounds perfect...." He tips his head back, mouth open as he requests a kiss from Chris. 

"I have a feeling its going to be a long night," Darren whispers against his lips. 

*

The next morning does come early, Darren's body pleasantly sore as he walks a bit slower next to Chris. It took a nice hot shower and a bit of a massage before Darren had felt like walking at all today but Chris has plied him with coffee and beignets so far and Darren is happy to toddle along behind Chris as he slips into all of the shops right outside in Downtown Disney. 

The rush to ride all the rides is out of the way, and they do spend more time shopping. They pick out Hannah's presents, as promised - more than two, because they just can't help themselves. 

"Mom will kill me for getting her all of this stuff, but it would look even more weird if I had a small shrine to Disney characters in my own room," Chris says, picking up a plush Stitch. "He reminds me of you."

"You can have a small shrine to Disney in my room babe," Darren assures him. 

He laughs at the plush Stitch, squeezing it in Chris' hand. "Oh, small, havoc causing creatures remind me of you huh?"

"Yes. It's something about his spirit." Chris holds the Stitch up beside Darren. "And maybe the height. Can I get you the Stitch? To start the shrine?" 

He knows before asking that Darren won't say no to him. He lets Darren buy it for him, even. They've been going back and forth on purchasing little presents all day long, playfully fighting before one of them gives in because they bought the last thing. 

They do make it onto a couple of rides, but they opt for more slow and leisurely ones that allow for space to snuggled in together and cuddle. Chris doesn't even care if they get looks anymore. It feels like nothing can hurt him right now when he's got Darren right beside him. 

Darren snuggles close on the large ferris wheel on the California boardwalk side of Disney. The sun is slowly setting on the horizon, the sky a bright riot of colours and the breeze is warm even at the top of the ride. Darren sighs as he settles in closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Chris' neck. "I love you so much," he mumbles into the skin there. 

He finds Chris' hand on his thigh and takes it in his own, threading their fingers together. "So glad I have you here with me." 

Chris blushes a little and runs his fingers up the back of Darren's neck to scritch through his hair. "Not half as glad as I am to be here with you." 

It's not an exaggeration, either; not to Chris. Darren wasn't unhappy with his life before Chris. If they'd never met, he'd have continued on not being unhappy. But Chris... Chris has been waiting for seventeen years to meet the person that looks at him and just understands him without wondering why he's not so many other things. 

Darren may not be the only person he'll ever meet to give him that, but Darren is the first and Chris could no more stop loving him for it than he could stop breathing. 

Darren wraps his other arm around Chris' waist and just rests his head against his shoulder, content to hold Chris right now and be held. 

*

"I know we've not really had dinner yet," Darren starts as they begin to make their way out of the park. "But, I think for a day like this? Ice cream for dinner is required." He tugs Chris into a tiny shop right on the outskirts of Downtown Disney. There is a long line but that's fine, neither one of them have anywhere else they'd rather be. 

"Come on, split a huge banana sundae with me," Darren begs quietly into Chris' ear. 

Chris doesn't need that much convincing. "That sounds perfect, you just can't tell my mother I had ice cream for dinner." 

"I won't, I promise," Darren assures him. When he gets to the front of the line, he orders his banana split with mint chocolate chip ice cream and an extra scoop of double chocolate just for Chris. 

The dish is huge and heaped with ice cream and nuts, cherries and whipped cream and Darren can't help but bounce slightly on the balls of his feet in excitement as he rgabs the dish to take it back to the table and to Chris. 

"That's as big as my head," Chris gapes at it. His mouth is already watering. "There's practically enough nuts and banana and toppings to actually be a full meal." 

"Well, I told him you had a thing for nuts," Darren adds quietly, leaning over the table. He smirks as Chris chokes on his first bite and smugly sticks his spoon into a scoop of mint chocolate chip. 

Chris laughs. "You did not. Oh my god, they'll think I'm a pervert." 

Darren lifts an eyebrow and Chris makes a face at him, then throws a balled up napkin for good measure. 

"Shut up!" Chris laughs and then eats a huge spoonful of double-chocolate with whipped cream and nuts and a cherry balanced right on top. "Ohmygod." 

The words are garbled from his cold mouthful. 

"Yeeeah that's what I thought," Darren agrees, nodding. "You like having your mouth full of nuts don't you?" 

Darren knows he's being a terrible tease but he can't help it. Chris' cheeks turn so adorably pink and the tips of his ears are red and it just makes him want to push that line a bit further back...

"Well, I like some nuts... I wouldn't just want my mouth full of any old generic type of nuts. I'm very particular about the nuts I put in my mouth." Chris licks around the spoon to get the traces of whipped cream and chocolate off of it. "I know what nuts I want in my mouth right now, though." 

Then he gets distracted by that thought... he wonders if Darren would like that, getting a blowjob from an ice cream-chilled mouth. 

He bites his lip, contemplating it, staring at Darren to try and decide. 

Darren raises an eyebrow because Chris is starting to look intrigued. "What kind of nuts would you like in your mouth right now? Naughty Sir," he teases. He licks up a bit of stray whipped cream from his finger, making no attempt not to swirl his tongue around the tip of his finger just to tease Chris. 

Chris leans in closer, whispering. "Yours. With some of this ice cream, too, maybe. You think you'd like that? Your cock is always so hot, you give off so much heat. You'd melt the ice cream right on my tongue." 

He takes another bite, slow, contemplating. He lets the tongue rest in the scoop of his tongue just like Darren's dick might. 

Darren squirms at just the thought of the cold ice cream on his cock. "There'd... I mean... ah... shrinkage," he points out. He isn't allows a proud man but ... he does rather like the size of his dick and well, the idea of it shrinking up isn't one he really likes. 

Chris grins. "You think I'm not gonna see your dick when it's smaller at some point? I promise I won't love you any less." 

Chris hadn't actually considered it before, but it makes him giggle to think about now. 

Darren sulks because he doesn't like the implication of _that_ giggle. "No. You won't be allowed into the bathroom when I'm waxing," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Chris's eyes go wide. "Oh, I want to see you wax." 

He hadn't even realized how badly he wanted to see that until just now. Of course, he's felt over the past few days the hair growing back in. It's kind of fun in a weird way. His only experience had been with freshly-waxed smoothness before but now it's prickly on Darren's chest and around his dick and Chris... he likes it. 

"Can I ever see what you look like with hair?" He asks. "Is it like - a lot?"

Darren does a double take as that wasn't what he was expecting. "You want to see me wax?" He repeats. "Why?" Darren isn't turned off by hair, nor does he feel the need to always have every bit of stray body hair waxed on himself or his partner but it shows better for the camera so he does it for the money. 

"Because... I just... I don't know," Chris says. He takes another bite of the sundae before he continues. "Because I think it's hot that you have hair. I don't mind you without it either... I love touching you... kissing and licking you... but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to feel the hair on your chest against my skin or... other places."

Darren's lips slowly curl into a smile. "Chris... Do you like bears?" He asks, a bit scandalized at the thought. "Should I be concerned?" 

Chris snorts, sending ice cream splattering a little. "Oh my god no. You're not - are you? I mean, is it that much hair?" 

He's not sure how he feels about that, really. Except that maybe if that's the case he's okay with Darren waxing some on a regular basis indefinitely. 

Darren snickers at the growing look of horror on Chris' face. "Not that bad no," he relents, putting Chris out of his misery. "Though... I tend to go au naturale all over if given the time." He rubs his hand against his rather scruffy beard as an example. "Shaving is exhausting when you're having to take it off everywhere all the time. I like to go hairy when I can."

"I'm sad I won't see how it looks all grown out on this trip," Chris says. "Maybe once I'm in LA full time..."

He bites his lip. Darren just grins back at him, so Chris knows they're on the same wavelength. 

"So the fact that I - that I don't, you know, shave and stuff? That doesn't bother you?" Chris knows he isn't exactly overly hairy but he's still got it in all the normal places. 

Darren snorts. "Does it seem like it bothers me babe?" He grins and leans in, chin on his hands. "I like you hairy. Manly. Yeah. It's sexy. I like it."

Chris blushes a little. "Manly. Right. Someone tell that to my voice, since it forgot to drop. I guess I should just be thankful that my balls got the memo."

Darren inhales the ice cream he was eating, choking on a nut as it goes down wrong. He has to take a minute to sip some water and breathe normally before he leans over, lips right on Chris' ear. "Trust me babe, I have been up close and personal with the bits of you that are very manly. If you want a professional opinion... Well, I've certainly seen quite a few."

Chris is a little tripped up by that remark. He frowns down at his ice cream, suddenly hesitant about asking the first question that came to his mind. 

He didn't know Darren had slept with that many guys, to have seen that many... bits. Suddenly he wonders what other kinds of comparison Darren does. 

Darren can see the frown on Chris' face and that certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting. 

"Uh, Chris?" He asks, nudging his foot with his own. 

"I just-" His instinct is to bury the question but he decides that he doesn't want to let it fester. He doesn't want that to be the kind of boyfriends that he and Darren are, the ones that let things go unsaid. "When you say you've seen quite a few-" 

It's not even that he's wary of his actual junk measuring up to anyone else's. It's more the experience level behind it. When he and Darren are in a scene it feels okay but now he's not... daddy. He's just Chris. And Chris is seventeen and has only slept with one guy before.

"Yeah, I mean. Pornstar?" He says with a bit of a shrug. "I've seen some of the stuff the other guys on the site have. And I like watching porn. A lot. Probably too much considering my job actually," he trails off. 

"Oh... I... okay." Chris smiles a little. "I wasn't sure... it's fine, even if you did mean - in real life. But... I understand now." 

They've talked about it before, but it doesn't take too much for Chris to feel insecure again. He figures that'll get to be less and less of a problem the longer they're together. 

At least, he hopes so. Darren makes him feel good, and strong, and confident. He leans over and gives him a chocolatey-mint kiss on the lips. 

Darren kisses back, hand on Chris' jaw as his tongue slides into Chris' mouth. "My Sir," he whispers quietly into the kiss.

*

The next morning they pack up the car, jumping on the road to head down the hour to Darren's apartment and back home. It isn't glamorous but Darren is on a budget. He doesn't really mind where they are though, so long as Chris is there with him.

As exciting as San Francisco and Disneyland were, Chris has almost been as excited about this part. 

It's only for a couple nights, but it's a couple nights of tucking himself right down into Darren's actual life. Sleeping next to Darren not just in any bed but in Darren's bed. Waking up beside Darren and knowing that's what Darren looks like _every_ morning when he wakes up. Showering in a room Darren has been naked and soapy in countless times, eating breakfast Darren's table, fucking on Darren's couch when Joey isn't home... 

(And once when he is, because they haven't quite learned how to put the brakes on yet and it's not like Joey really saw anything, the blanket was mostly over them.)

Darren likes having Chris tucked into his life. He likes seeing him amongst his things and imagining Chris' own intermingled. It's all too easy to just pretend it is already summer and Chris is there to stay.

He lays on top of Chris, warm afternoon sun filtering in through the window and warming hsi back as he makes himself comfortable. They're naked, enjoying just being together with nothing in between them. "I don't think I'm going to let you go home," Darren announces. 

Chris snuggles in closer. It's a little too warm, their skin starting to stick with sweat, but Chris doesn't care. "I don't think I want to go home. Do you think we can forge a doctor's excuse that says I need all my homework forwarded here?" 

"I'll see what I can do," Darren agrees, gnawing on the end of Chris' shoulder. "Have your clothes sent down here... wait, on second thought, I prefer you without any clothes. No clothes for you." 

"I don't think my mom would like that very much," Chris says. He turns a little and stretches, pleasantly achy from the enthusiasm morning sex. Then the enthusiastic afternoon sex. Then that thing they did after the afternoon sex, with the can of whipped cream and the vanilla ice cream. 

(Chris had been determined to try it, and no - the shrinkage wasn't nearly as bad as Darren feared. In fact, if the ringing in Chris's ears is any sign, he was actually quite a fan.)

"You don't think your mother would mind me stealing away the rest of your innocence and childhood and bringing you here into my... Fortress of Pornitude?" Darren inquires, wiggling his hips just enough to tease. 

"Fortress of Pornitude!" Chris sits up to pump his fist into the air then flops back down onto Darren. "We need a flag. No flag, no fortress - hey, you're a fan of Eddie Izzard, right? I might have to rethink this relationship if you aren't."

Darren scoffs and rolls his eyes. Like he doesn't like Eddie Izzard. "Please babe, look who you're talking to, I mean, come on." Darren rolls until Chris is underneath him and then climbs on top of him, using his weight to hold him down. "Flag, yeah, but later."

"Oh yeah? Got something you want to plant besides a flag?" Chris teases him, walking his fingers up Darren's biceps on either arm. He stops when his knuckles brush soft curls and then grips his hair to guide Darren's mouth down to his for a kiss. "Is this you claiming me?" 

"Yes sir," Darren breathes, hips getting a bit into it. "Gonna plant something else just to make it official." His hand reaches over to the other side of the bed where they had just dropped the lube earlier. 

He's going to have to do some serious laundry later with how dirty everything is but once more just makes it better. He slicks his fingers up and begins to slide them down to Chris' hole. They don't usually do it this way, not with Darren on top but he's suddenly feeling feisty. Has a desire to do what Chris says and claim him. 

Chris breathes in with the intrusion. He loves fucking Darren like nothing else in this world but right now... he likes the deviation from their norm, too. He lays back and lets Darren get him ready, eyes slipping shut and a smile on his face. "Make me yours, baby." 

"Damn fucking right I will," Darren growls, feeling an unusual sense of possesion take him as he slides a second finger into Chris and then a third. He makes sure to take his time stretching Chris as he's not as used to the stretch as Darren is. 

When he's ready, Darren dollops a blob of lube onto his hand, working it down his cock as it bobs in front of him. "Yeah, yeah he's eager, knows how bad you want it," he teases Chris, lining himself up. Chris spreads his legs ridiculously wide and Darren groans, grabbing onto him and pushing them a bit wider. He can see Chris' hole like this, stretched open and trying to clench down on something and it looks so good. "Gonna make you mine." 

He lines himself up and begins to push in, his cock wider than Chris' hole and he's so tight, grasping down around him and so hot and it feels so fucking good on him. 

"I'm yours," Chris says, feeling the burn of it, feeling the invasion and loving it. 

The idea of being in this position with anyone else is so alien to him, because it feels like sex involves so much trust. Maybe what he and Darren do together have skewed his perception of it but he isn't sure he could ever trust someone and give this much of himself to someone that isn't Darren. 

Maybe eventually, maybe if it's someone they both trust... and yeah, he already knows who is at the top of that list... but it could never be like this. It could never be so much for both of them. 

He wraps his arms tight around Darren's neck, not nearly as vocal as he is when he's the one in charge. But some habits won't die down; his hands making their way to Darren's hips, guiding him, exerting a little of his own influence into it. 

Darren chuckles because even on the bottom, Chris can't help but be in charge and it's one of the things Darren loves about him. "Yeah god you feel so good around me babe. So good to me," He moans, nuzzling into Chris' neck. His hips move as Chris guides them, letting him set and demand the pace. It stays lazy and deep for awhile, Darren making sure to take his time to really thrust in hard and deep so Chris can feel him. He likes to look down, likes the way he looks pushing in. 

"It looks so good babe. So good the way you take me in, way you take my cock. Fuck wish you could see this..." He presses back down on top of Chris and kisses him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth as his hips push and his cock goes into Chris. 

He rolls over, keeping himself wrapped around Chris, his cock still inside him so that he's able to lay back and have Chris in his lap. He does an experimental thrust of the hips, Chris bouncing up and down on his dick and it maeks him see stars behind his eyes. 

"Ride for me babe. Ride your baby?"

Chris grabs onto the headboard, not even hesitating. He bites his bottom lip and lets himself find a pace that works for both of them, Darren meeting him halfway every time. His own cock bounces against his stomach and he doesn't think he can come from this alone but he doesn't care. He's come enough today, he'll let Darren take care of him after. He puts every ounce of his concentration to driving Darren there. "Fill me up, baby. All that come - it'll be so much. It'll be too much. It'll drip right back out, it's gonna get every, everywhere-" 

He pants between words, abs burning already but not letting up. 

"Oh god yeah it is," Darren groans. His head falls back and his eyes roll as he just thinks about the come dripping out of Chris' hole. He wants to see it, wants to push Chris face down on the bed and pull his cheeks apart and just _look_ at it. "Want that, want to fill you up Sir--god--" 

He gasps and thrusts and he's close but he can hold off. They've come so much already he knows it won't be as much as normal and he can make it last just a bit longer. 

"Next time we do this-" Chris needs more air, can't get enough, gasping. "It'll be after, after a long time - make you wait for me - make you save it up for, _fuckohfuck_ , for days- you can lick it out-"

"God you filthy fucker," Darren groans, sitting up so that Chris is cradled in his lap. "I have corrupted you and made you such a fucking filthy boy--" He grabs the back of Chris' head and smashes their lips together, his hips still trying to thrust into him. 

Chris laughs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck and grinding down while Darren pushes up. It becomes more of a rocking than all out fucking but he thinks it's working for Darren anyway. It definitely works for him, pressing on all those places - he can't come from it alone, not with a dick... maybe fingers, he thinks, if Darren felt like trying some time... but it still feels so fucking good.

Darren's hand remains on the back of Chris' head, holding him in close as they rock together. They're unable to really kiss any longer, just panting back and forth as they move but Darren wants that closeness. 

As he gets closer he falls back, Chris putting his hands on Darren's chest and beginning to really ride him hard again. All Darren can do is look down, just watch how fucking beautiful Chris looks on him, moving on his cock. 

"Fuck babe--" He starts to say, the only bit of warning he's able to give Chris before he jerks up and shouts, coming inside him. 

"Yeah, yes, so good. Give it to me sweetheart, come on, just like that. You're so good to me." He rocks more and more slowly, feeling the aftershocks rolling through Darren, the twitching of the thick length still buried in him.

"God you're so perfect," Darren breathes into his neck as he comes down from the orgasm high. He nuzzles in close, pressing kisses at whatever bit of skin he can find.

Chris is still hard but he's in no hurry. 

He eases off of Darren gingerly. "Oh that's... strange," he says, rolling onto his side and reaching behind himself. He slips two fingers in and feels it - wet and warm inside of him. Not as much as Darren normally produces but still... enough to definitely be felt. 

"Ooh fuck," Darren groans. There is no way he's going to be able to do anything after the day they've had but just watching Chris like this makes him want to. "Yeah babe why don't you just... give it a lick," he urges. 

Chris bites his lip like he's being shy and then darts his tongue out to taste. "Mm... I like how you taste in me." He reaches down behind him and gathers a little more, enough to smear over his cock as he starts to jerk off. "Stay there, right there... I want to come all over you."

"Ooh yeah," Darren groans and stretches out underneath Chris. "God love how dirty you are. Such a filthy boy. Come for me babe, come all over me." 

It doesn't take Chris long. He feels his orgasm hitting before the come he's using as lube has even gone tacky. He gasps and cries out, cock jerking in his grip and a couple small spurts of come dribbling out the tip. It's not as powerful or as intense as the first few rounds, but it still has its merit. He's weak and wobbly just from the exertion. 

He halfway falls back onto Darren. "Fuck. That was good." 

Darren chuckles and rolls over enough to pull Chris into a messy kiss. "So, did I plant my flag...?" He asks, teasing him. 

"Oh, yeah. It's planted." Chris lays his head on Darren's shoulder and yawns. "Nap before dinner?" 

It doesn't take any coaxing for Darren to agree. 

* 

The next twenty four hours are a happy blur of sex and hanging out with Joey, watching movies and playing video games. It's a nice relaxing end to his trip after the excitement of meeting so many people and Disneyland. 

It really does feel like a taste of what his life could be, what it will be in just a few months. 

"Can we revisit that idea of just sending my clothes here?" Chris whines, his packed bag on the bed. 

If they want to make it to Clovis by dark (and Chris's mother is quite insistent that they do) then they need to leave soon. 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't need clothes babe," Darren responds. He's lounging back on the bed, watching Chris. "I mean, I don't plan on letting you out of the bed much. Except for you know, shower sex. Or sofa sex. Or kitchen sex. Ooh balcony sex could be interesting..."

"Only if I'm fucking you and I'm behind you, so no one can see me," Chris says. "Or if it's at night." 

He adds his phone charger and then zips it up, sighing as he looks over at Darren. There's nothing left to do to procrastinate. The only step remaining is to actually leave. 

Chris wraps his arms back around Darren and rests his head again him. His voice is soft, almost a whisper. "I know. I just miss you when we're not together." 

"Me too babe, me too." Darren buries his nose into the top of Chris' head and breathes him in. He's barely able to do it now, any longer and Chris will be taller than him. He's growing up right before Darren's eyes and he's not around often enough to see it. Wants to be there for all of it. 

"Hey but just a few months right? Just a few months and then, babe, then you're all mine and I'm not gonna let go. Not forever." He says, pulling back so he can look Chris in the eye. 

"You're right. Just a few more months." Chris gives him a short, sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Yeah, by then you'll be taller than me too. Really look like my daddy," Darren whispers in his ear as he brushes past. 

Chris sighs and grabs his bag. "Okay, come on. Take me home." 

“I'll take you back to Clovis,” Darren says, holding the door open for Chris, keys in his hand. “You'll be back home soon enough.”


End file.
